Love and Tears
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Donghae yang memiliki namjachingu yang tak pernah peduli padanya. akankah ia meninggalkan Kibum pada akhirnya ? KIHAE, GS, OOC ..
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love and Tears

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KiHae

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum and Super Junior member.

Rate : T

Genre : drama, romance

Summary : kisah Donghae yang memiliki namjachingu dingin yang bernama Kibum. Apakah Donghae akan menyerah dan meninggalkan Kibum yang tak pernah peduli padanya ?

Warning : GS, cerita pasaran, membosankan, author baru …

Selamat membaca

Love and Tears

Chapter 1

Donghae POV

Namaku Lee Donghae, umurku 17 tahun dan aku sekolah di SM High School, sekarang aku duduk di kelas 12. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Lee kangin dan Park Leeteuk, itu artinya aku anak mereka yang paling cantik, hehe. Aku memiliki namjachingu bernama Kim Kibum, walaupun terkadang aku merasa seperti tidak memiliki namjachingu saja karena Kibum itu sangat cuek dan irit bicara, berbeda sekali denganku yang suka berbicara. Dia 1 tahun lebih muda dariku.

Aku sendiripun bingung mengapa aku menyukainya, bukan, aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Dia namja yang populer,bagaimana tidak ? dia tampan, kaya dan jangan lupakan otaknya yang jenius. Sedangkan aku ? aku hanya yeoja biasa yang memiliki otak pas-pasan dan begitu mencintai Kim Kibum.

FLASHBACK

Saat aku berjalan sambil mendengarkan music menggunakan i-pod, aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Aku terjatuh begitupun dengan buku-buku yang dibawa orang itu. Aku mendongak, sejenak aku terdiam melihat wajahnya yang begitu mempesonaku. Sampai akhirnya dia selesai mengambil buku-bukunya dan berlalu begitu saja melewatiku, akupun tersadar dan "maafkan aku.." kataku, dia berhenti dan menoleh sedikit, kembali berjalan meninggalkanku. Kutatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dariku, kurasa aku menyukai namja itu.

FLASHBACK END

Donghae POV end

Kibum POV

Hari ini seperti hari-hariku sebelumnya, membosankan. Tanpa disengaja aku melihat seorang yeoja yang berstatus sebagai yeojachinguku sekarang. Sifat kami berbanding terbalik, aku yang pendiam dan dia yang ceria, aku yang jenius dan dia biasa saja, aku yang bersikap dewasa dan dia yang kekanak-kanakan.

"huuffh" aku menghela nafas berat, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dulu aku menerima pernyataan cintanya ya ? bahkan hubungan kami sudah menginjak satu tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk hubungan yang hanya satu pihak yang aktif, yaitu 'dia'. Sedang aku ? aku tak pernah menggubrisnya sedikitpun. Aku lebih tertarik berkencan dengan buku-buku yang sudah jelas memberi manfaat yaitu ilmu, daripada berkencan dengan yeoja-yeoja yang mengagumiku.

Aku sejenak berpikir, Donghae adalah yeojachingu yang perhatian, walaupun aku terkadang merasa risih. Donghae tipikal yeoja yang tidak mudah menyerah, sebelum menyatakan perasaannya, yeoja itu sering mengikutiku, ingin tahu tentangku, walaupun aku sangat tahu apa yang dilakukan Donghae tetapi aku pura-pura tidak tahu menahu. Dia selalu mendukung apapun yang kulakukan, padahal ia tahu dari orang lain, aku tak pernah berinisiatif memberitahunya.

Kibum POV end

Normal POV

Saat ini, Kibum dan Donghae sedang berjalan di koridor. Pasangan ini sesungguhnya tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, karena sang namja sama sekali tidak menghiraukan yeoja disampingnya, yeojachingunya, apalagi yeoja-yeoja yang menatap genit padanya.

Apakah ada yang bertanya mengapa Kibum dan Donghae dapat berpacaran ?

FLASHBACK

"Kibum-ah, saranghae. Apakah kau mau jadi namjachinguku ?"

Setelah menghampiri Kibum, Donghae menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kibum. Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebenarnya dia bisa saja menolak Donghae sama seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Tetapi saat menatap obsidian Donghae, Kibum berpikir tentang keuntungan apabila ia memiliki yeojachingu, itu artinya yeja-yeoja genit itu akan menjauhinya karena ia yang memiliki kekasih.

Kibum mdenghela nafas, kasihan juga melihat yeoja ini.

"Ne, kau yeojachinguku sekarang." Jawabnya datar.

Donghae mendongak, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali yang entah mengapa ingin membuat Kibum tersenyum melihat 'yeojachingunya' itu, tapi ia tetap menggunakan topeng dinginnya sambil berlalu. Senyum mengembang diwajah Donghae, ia tidak menyangka pujaan hatinya mau menerima pernyataan cintanya. Sungguh, ia bahagia.

FLASHBACK END

Ya, Kibum hanya ingin memanfaatkan Donghae. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyukai yeoja itu. Dia sendiri heran, mengapa yeoja itu masih saja betah menjadi yeojachingu dari seorang namja yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya ? selalu Donghae yang membuka obrolan mereka, hanya Donghae yang aktif berbicara, Kibum hanya menanggapi dengan kata 'oh', 'hhmm', atau diam sama sekali. Donghae seringkali menemani Kibum di perpustakaan sekolah tanpa diminta. Awalnya Donghae memang bersikap manja pada Kibum, tetapi Kibum tak pernah mempedulikannya, hingga Donghae mengerti bahwa namjachingunya merupakan orang yang saaangat pendiam dan tak pernah,, menyukainya. Ya, Donghae sadar Kibum tak pernah menyukainya, ia hanya kasihan pada Donghae.

Donghae POV

Sudah hampir satu tahun aku menjadi yeojachingu Kim Kibum, namja yang tak pernah menyukaiku, hanya aku yang mencintainya. Akan sangat munafik jika aku mengatakan aku tidak lelah, tidak kecewa, dan tidak bosan pada Kibum. Tapi aku percaya, kebersamaan bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta. Akju sangat percaya itu, bertahanlah Lee Donghae ! semangat ! kau harus mendapatkan cinta pangeranmu, kau sudah berjuang sejauh ini untuk mendapatkannya. Tingkah menyebalkannya tidak akan membuatmu goyah kan Lee Donghae ?

Donghae POV end

Normal POV

Beberapa bulan lagi ujian bagi kelas tiga akan dimulai. Donghae sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengikuti ujian tersebut, dia hanya yeoja dengan otak pas-pasan jadi jika ia ingin berhasil maka ia harus berusaha keras. Meskipun begitu, Donghae masih memperhatikan Kibum walau tidak seperti dulu karena kesibukannya sekarang.

Hari ini Donghae benar-benar letih setelah mengerjalan soal-soal latihan yang diberikan. Ia ingin menghubungi Kibum, tapi dibatalkannya karena kalau dia mengirim pesan 'apakah kau sudah makan ?', dia pasti tidak akan membalasnya, dan apabila dia menelfon kekasihnya, paling bagus juga jika kekasihnya itu tidak memutuskan kontaknya setelah bergumam 'hhmm', jawaban atas pertanyaan Donghae.

" Sepertinya Kibum memang benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu olehku." Desahnya.

Apakah kau baru menyadarinya Lee Donghae ?

Sudah dua hari ini, Donghae tidak 'menggangu' Kibum. Kibum tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu, "mungkin saja dia sudah bosan ?" lirih Kibum. Dulu dia memang tidak menyukai yeojachingunya itu.

Sekarang ? entahlah, Kibum pun tak tahu.

Seminggu berlalu, Donghae senang karena nilai ulangan Fisikanya memuaskan, nilai 85 membuatnya tersenyum dengan manisnya. Ia teringat akan kekasihnya, ia merindukannya.

"Kurasa tak masalah jika aku menemuinya sekarang."

Donghae tak perlu berpikir terlalu jauh mencari keberadaan namjachingunya itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu perpustakaan, senyumnya kembali terkembang melihat namja yang terlihat begitu serius dengan buku yang dibacanya. Segera dihampirinya namja itu.

" Anneyonghaseyo, Kibum-ah !" sapa Donghae dengan senyum yang masih tersemat dibibirnya.

Namja itu mengangkat wajahnya, hatinya bergetar melihat senyum yang selama seminggu ini tak pernah lagi dilihat olehnya. Apakah ia merindukan yeoja itu ?

TBC

Berchapter ? mau dilanjut atau tidak ..?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love and Tears

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KiHae little YeWook

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum and Super Junior member.

Rate : T

Genre : drama, romance

Summary : kisah Donghae yang memiliki namjachingu dingin yang bernama Kibum. Apakah Donghae akan menyerah dan meninggalkan Kibum yang tak pernah peduli padanya ?

Warning : GS, cerita pasaran, membosankan, author baru …

Selamat membaca

Love and Tears

Sebelumnya ,,,

_" Anneyonghaseyo, Kibum-ah !" sapa Donghae dengan senyum yang masih tersemat dibibirnya._

_Namja itu mengangkat wajahnya, hatinya bergetar melihat senyum yang selama seminggu ini tak pernah lagi dilihat olehnya. Apakah ia merindukan yeoja itu ?_

Chapter 2

Kibum mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia membiarkan Donghae duduk berseberangan darinya. Hening, itulah suasana yang mendominasi hubungan mereka hampir satu tahun ini. Donghae masih menikmati wajah yang berhasil memikatnya itu. Kibum yang merasa risih dipandang seperti itu mencoba menatap mata yeoja didepannya.

Deg

Jantung Kibum dan Donghae berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Untuk Donghae terasa wajar karena dia memang menyukai namja didepannya. Tapi Kibum ? ini kali pertama dia berdebar menatap Donghae. Yeoja kedua yang berhasil berdebar setelah 'dia'. Kibum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah tidak focus lagi.

Kibum menghela nafas panjang,

"jika kau hanya ingin memandangi wajahku, lebih baik kau menjauh dariku!" ucap Kibum ketus.

"maafkan aku Bummie, aku pergi. Anneyong " Sesal Donghae kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, keluar dari perpustakaan.

Kibum lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat, sadar atau tidak dia terus menatap punggung yeoja manis itu menjauh darinya. "apa peduliku?" elaknya dalam hati.

Setelah keluar dari perpustakaan, Donghae berlari ke toilet. Setibanya di toilet, air matanya menetes entah yang keberapa karena namjachingunya. Padahal dia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kibum, kenapa dia masih merasa sedih ?

"bodoh, bodoh,, kau bodoh Lee Donghae!" rutuknya dalam hati.

"selama ini kau rela dibenci oleh pengagum namja itu agar kau selalu dapat dekat dengannya, padahal kau tahu dengan jelas bahwa namja itu tak pernah peduli padamu!" kembali air mata mengalir dipipinya.

Setelah puas menangis, Donghae kembali menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"aku sudah sejauh ini, aku tak mungkin mundur lagi. Hwaiting Lee Donghae!" dia berusaha tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya …

" KIM KIBUUUUUMM !"

Merasa dipanggil, Kibum mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang sedang dibacanya kepada namja tadi yang berteriak padanya. Namja yang bernama Kim Yesung itu menghampiri Kibum lalu merangkulnya, Kibum sudah kembali membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

"lama tak bertemu sepupu!" ujar Yesung memulai pembicaraan tapi tak mendapat respon dari namja yang berada dalam rangkulannya itu.

"ish, kau tak pernah berubah sepupu!" sungut Yesung kemudian.

"ada apa ?" Tanya Kibum jelas, singkat dan padat yang justru dibalas dengan jitakan di kepalanya, Kibum mendelik kesal pada Yesung.

"aku mengantar Wookie, dia ingin pindah kesini." Ucapnya kemudian.

Deg

" Wookie ? maksudmu dia akan sekolah disini ?" Tanya Kibum masih terlihat datar, tapi dalam hati ia gugup setengah mati.

" tentu saja pabbo. Tak ada salahnyakan jika ia ingin lebih akrab denganmu, dia kan calon istriku." Jawaban itu sontak membuat Kibum terdiam, bukan karena Yesung mengatainya pabbo, jelas itu tak benar, dia jenius.

"dia kembali." Lirihnya dalam hati.

Kibum POV

Jam pelajaran pertama …

"Anneyonghaseyo, Kim Ryeowook imnida, pindahan dari Ganggnam kalian dapat memanggilku Ryeowook atau Wookie." Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat, ia menatap siswa-siswi yang berada dikelas ini.

"shit.." rutukku, kenapa ia satu kelas denganku ?

Matanya berbinar menatapku dan senyumannya semakin manis di mataku, ingin sekali aku tersenyum padanya seperti dulu, tapi kuurungkan niatku, dia tampak heran melihatku.

Kibum POV end

Ryeowook POV

Aku menatap siswa-siswi dikelas ini sambil terus tersenyum.

"mereka akan menjadi teman-temanku nanti." Ucapku riang dalam hati.

Tunggu,, namja itu,, Kibum ?

Mataku berbinar menatapnya senyumku semakin lebar, tapi dia menatapku datar. Ada apa dengan anak itu ?

Ryeowook POV end

Normal POV

Kibum lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat,, bukankah beberapa hari ini ia sering menghela nafas ?

Dia berjalan gontai menuju perpustakaan.

"Bummie, tunggu!" teriak seorang yeoja dengan suara tenornya. Langkah Kibum terhenti, yeoja yang tak lain tak bukan itu adalah Ryeowook.

"kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Wookie setelah menyusul Kibum.

"perpustakaan." Jawab Kibum datar, Ryeowook tersenyum.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam, siswi-siswi di koridor tampak melirik mereka. Biasanya Kibum sendiri atau bersama Donghae, tapi sekarang bukan pemandangan itu yang terlihat. Tak terasa mereka sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan, Kibum melirik Ryeowook.

"kau ingin masuk ?" tanyanya kemudian, Ryeowook mengangguk.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, sesekali Kibum melirik Ryeowook, dia berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. " apa kabar ?" Tanya Ryeowook memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Kibum tersenyum tipis, "baik. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri dan hubunganmu dengan Yesung hyung ?" kata-kata Kibum tergolong panjang bahkan ia tersenyum, karena yeoja dihadapannya ini.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil, "aku bahagia bersama Yesung oppa."

Kibum tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

Donghae POV

Siapa yeoja itu ? bahkan Kibum dapat tersenyum dan dia berbicara lebih dari lima kata yang sama sekali tidak berisi kata yang menyakitkan didalamya! mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi itu kenyataannya. Aku semakin penasaran dengan yeoja itu, sedari tadi aku memperhatikan mereka dibalik lemari buku ini. Siapa dia sebenarnya ?

TBC

Mau dilanjut ? atau lupakan ? makasih untuk yang sudah review …


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Love and Tears

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KiHae

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum and other Super Junior member.

Rate : T

Genre : drama, romance

Summary : kisah Donghae yang memiliki namjachingu dingin yang bernama Kibum. Apakah Donghae akan menyerah dan meninggalkan Kibum yang tak pernah peduli padanya ?

Warning : GS, cerita pasaran, membosankan, author baru …

Selamat membaca

Love and Tears

Sebelumnya …

_Siapa yeoja itu ? bahkan Kibum dapat tersenyum dan dia berbicara lebih dari lima kata yang sama sekali tidak berisi kata yang menyakitkan didalamya! mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi itu kenyataannya. Aku semakin penasaran dengan yeoja itu, sedari tadi aku memperhatikan mereka dibalik lemari buku ini. Siapa dia sebenarnya ?_

Chapter 3

Donghae sibuk dengan pikirannya, matanya tak lepas dari Kibum dan Ryeowook. Kibum yang tak sengaja menoleh, melihatnya, pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Donghae yang terkejut sontak menundukkan kepalanya seraya menjauh dari perpustakaan.

Kibum menjadi serba salah, dia ingin mengejar Donghae dan menjelaskan kepadanya, tapi disisi lain ia juga bingung, ,kenapa ia harus melakukannya ? bukankah dia tidak punya hak untuk itu ? apa mungkin,, ah Kibum tak mau ambil pusing memikirkannya.

Kibum menghela nafas berat.

"waeyo ?" Tanya Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunan Kibum.

" gewenchana Wookie-ah." Elak Kibum tersenyum tipis.

Malam hari …

Donghae terus memikirkan Kibum dan Ryeowook, ia mengacak rambutnya.

"apa aku egois jika terus menginginkan Kibum ? berusaha memilikinya padahal aku tahu dia tak menyukaiku hhm ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

" atau aku melepaskannya saja ? sepertinya dia menyukai yeoja tadi, buktinya sudah jelas. Kibum tampak lebih hidup dan berwarna bersama yeoja tadi." Donghae menghela nafas berat.

" aku sudah putuskan semua!" teriaknya kemudian seraya tersenyum, tak sadarkah ia bahwa moodnya sangat cepat berubah eoh ?

Keesokan harinya ..

Donghae POV

' Bummie, temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah istirahat nanti, ada yang ingin kubicarakan..'

Setelah membacanya akupun mengirim pesan itu ke ponsel Kibum.

Fighting Lee Donghae, kau pasti bisa! Demi kebahagiaan pangeranmu! Cinta tak selamanya harus memiliki bukan ? mungkin saja dia bukan untukmu,, siapa tahu nanti kau mendapat ganti yang jauuuuhh lebih baik dari seorang Kim Kibum… itulah harapanku, semoga ..

Donghae POV end

Kibum POV

Istirahat tiba ..

Donghae menyuruhku untuk datang ke halaman belakang sekolah, aku jadi penasaran apa yang ingin dia bicarakan.

Kulihat seorang yeoja berdiri membelakangiku, aku berdehem.

" kau sudah datang Bummie-ah ?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum.

"wae ?" tanyaku sangat irit bahkan bisa dibilang pelit, dia kembali tersenyum.

"duduklah .." tawarnya menunjuk kursi taman, kami duduk berdampingan

" jeongmal gomawo untuk semuanya, jeongmal mianhae karena selalu menyusahkanmu. Aku tahu sudah terlambat untukku menyadari bahwa cintaku padamu bertepuk sebelah tangan Kibum-ah. Sekarang aku sadar kau sama sekali tak bahagia bersamaku, membuatmu tersenyum sekali saja saat bersamaku pun tidak, aku gagal. Untuk itu aku akan melepasmu walaupun terasa sulit. Sekali lagi gomawo dan mianhae Kibum-ah, kita putus." Ucapnya, seraya tersenyum. Kulihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"hhmm,, akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ucapku datar.

'Bodoh kau Kim Kibum! Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa menghargai yeoja didepanmu ini eoh ?' rutukku dalam hati. Ia tersenyum miris, air mata telah membanjiri pipinya. Aku ingin menghapusnya,, hei! Hei!,, apa maksudnya tadi ? menghapus air matanya ? tidak akan!

Aku pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri,, dengan ragu kuraba dada kiriku, sakit. Harusnya aku senang, akhirnya ia tak perlu mengikuti aku lagi bukan ? tapi disisi lain aku juga merasakan sedih.

Kibum POV end

Donghae POV

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali ? aku tahu ini sudah benar, tapi kenapa harus aku yang mengalami ini semua ? air mataku seakan tak mau berhenti.

Sudah Lee Donghae, kau sudah memutuskan! Kau sudah mengatakannya pada Kibum, waktu tak bisa diulang! Kau pasti bisa ,, harus!

Aku menghapus air mataku, mencoba tersenyum dan kembali ceria seperti Lee Donghae yang dulu, meskipun kuyakin mataku masih bengkak karena menangis tadi.

Hari ini sekolah terasa cepat sekali, rasanya baru tadi aku menangis karena putus dengan Kibum,, sekarang aku telah dijalan menuju rumahku. Huffh,,, udara panas sekali ya, aku beli ice cream dulu deh.

Di toko ice cream..

Aku sedang memakan ice cream coklatku yang sudah kupesan tadi dengan tenang.

"Donghae ?" ada yang memanggilku.

"Wonnie oppa ?" tanyaku memastikan namja yang tadi memanggilku.

" ne Hae-ya. Boleh aku duduk disini ?" tanyanya dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

" tentu oppa." Jawabku tak kalah ceria.

" Hae-ya, kau ini tak pernah berubah ya ? selalu belepotan begini jika makan, seperti anak kecil saja!" ejeknya seraya membersihkan noda ice cream di mulutku, aku tersenyum malu.

"ice cream vanillanya satu." Pesannya pada pelayan yang menghampiri meja kami.

"oppa kapan datang dari China ?" tanyaku antusias setelah pelayan tadi pergi.

" kemarin. Waeyo ?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"aniyo oppa,, sekedar bertanya. Haha." Tawaku renyah. Tepat setelah itu, pesanan Siwon oppa datang.

" hhmm,,, kajja dimakan. Aku traktir, kau boleh makan sepuasmu Hae-ya!" tawar Siwon oppa yang membuat mataku berbinar-binar, aku sangaaaat menyukai ice cream.

" jinja oppa ?" tanyaku memastikan.

" ne, chagiya." Jawabnya bercanda membuatku kembali tersipu.

" aku bukan yeojachingumu oppa!" elakku seraya membuang muka, dia malah mencubit pipiku.

"kau benar-benar menggemaskan Hae-ya! Kajja dimakan!" tawarnya yang langsung kuiyakan.

"memangnya kenapa jika kau menjadi yeojacjinguku Hae-ya ?" Tanya Siwon oppa disela makan kami, aku sudah menambah porsi ice creamku.

"mana mungkin oppa mau menjadikan yeoja sepertiku menjadi kekasih oppa ? banyak yeoja yang jauuuhh lebih cantik dan sexy dariku yang mengagumi oppaku yang sempurna ini." Jawabku menyelipkan kata pujian padanya, dia tertawa kecil.

" kau ini, bisa saja Hae-ya." Jawab Siwon oppa malu-malu, aku terkikik melihatnya seperti itu, lucu sekali.

Donghae POV end

Normal POV

Siwon mengantarkan Donghae tepat didepan rumahnya,

"oppa mau mampir dulu ?" tawar Donghae sebelum keluar dari mobil mewah Siwon.

"tidak usah Hae-ya, oppa masih ada urusan. Lain kali saja ne ? sampaikan salamku pada ahjussi dan ahjumma. Anneyong Hae-ya." Tolaknya halus seraya tersenyum.

"ne oppa, gewenchana. Nanti aku sampaikan, anneyong. Hati-hati di jalan!" jawab Donghae membalas senyumannya.

"anneyong, aku pulang." Donghae mengucapkan salam saat memasuki rumahnya, tapi tak ada jawaban, ditemukannya sebuah memo di dekat meja nakas, diambil dan dibacanya.

_'untuk Donghae. Chagi, appa dan eomma terpaksa pulang ke Mokpo karena keadaan Halmeoni yang memburuk. Mianhae tidak mengajakmu, appa dan eomma pun terkejut, lagipula kau juga harus sekolah Hae-ya. Appa dan eomma meninggalkan uang untuk beberapa hari kedepan di atas kasurmu. Jaga dirimu baik-bai chagi, saranghae.'_

"huffh.." donghae mendesah, ia akan sendirian di rumah ini, padahal ia tak suka sendirian tapi mau bagaimana lagi ?

Donghae beranjak menuju kamarnya, ia ambil uang yang ditinggalkan appa dan eommanya kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam laci nakas. Setelahnya ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Keesokan harinya ..

Donghae baru saja keluar dari pintu rumahnya, dilihatnya mobil mewah sudah terparkir di depan halaman rumahnya.

"Wonnie oppa ?" gumamnya, didekatinya mobil itu guna menemui pengemudinya.

"sedang apa oppa ?" tanyanya polos.

"mengantarkanmu ke sekolah Hae-ya. Kajja, naikklah." Ajaknya.

"jika oppa tidak keberatan, baiklah." Ujar Donghae menganggukkan kepala.

Di sekolah …

" gomawo oppa telah mengantarkanku ke sekolah." Ucapnya sebelum keluar mobil.

" aish, tak usah seformal itu Hae. Nanti oppa jemput ya ?" tawarnya lagi.

"aniyo oppa, nanti merepotkan oppa." Tolak Donghae, merasa tidak enak pada Siwon.

" gewenchana Hae-ya, oppa senang memanjakanmu." Ujarnya mengacak rambut Donghae.

"aissh oppa, jangan merusak rambutku!" rajuk donghae.

"mianhae chagiyaa.." ucap Siwon seduktif berbisik di telinga Donghae, Donghae bergidik.

"ish, menjauh dariku oppa." Donghae memukul pelan dadanya kemudian membuka pintu mobil mewah itu.

"anneyong oppa.." ucap Donghae sebelum menutup pintu mobil itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangunan sekolahnya.

TBC

Bagaimana ? maaf jika mengecewakan dan masih pendek, pegal tangannya.

Ada Siwon nih,, entah kenapa author mulai menyukai SiHae couple,, tapi KiHae tetap nomor satu di hatiku!

Untuk balasan review, author lebih suka membalasnya lewat email, karena author lebih dulu membuka email daripada langsung ke fanfiction. Makasih atas reviewnya!


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Love and Tears

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KiHae slight SiHae

Cast : Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Jinki, Lee Hyukjae, Shin Donghee

Rate : T

Genre : drama, romance

Summary : kisah Donghae yang memiliki namjachingu dingin yang bernama Kibum. Apakah Donghae akan menyerah dan meninggalkan Kibum yang tak pernah peduli padanya ?

Warning : GS, cerita pasaran, membosankan, author baru …

Selamat membaca

Love and Tears

Sebelumnya ..

_"aissh oppa, jangan merusak rambutku!" rajuk donghae._

_"mianhae chagiyaa.." ucap Siwon seduktif berbisik di telinga Donghae, Donghae bergidik._

_"ish, menjauh dariku oppa." Donghae memukul pelan dadanya kemudian membuka pintu mobil mewah itu._

_"anneyong oppa.." ucap Donghae sebelum menutup pintu mobil itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangunan sekolahnya._

Chapter 4

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang, sepertinya dia menyadari bahwa siswa-siswi di SM High School sudah mengetahui kabar putusnya hubungannya dengan Kibum, walaupun ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu siapa yang menyebarkannya. Donghae merasa pandangan siswa-siswi disini agak aneh padanya. Ada yang memandangnya kasihan, ada juga yang tertawa meremehkan. Apa mereka mengira Donghae frustasi karena putus dengan kibum ?

'itu konyol.' Donghae membatin.

Donghae melihat Kibum yang langkahnya tengah diikuti oleh siswi-siswi yang mengaguminya, Donghae menatap namja itu. Kibum pun menghentikan langkahnya menatap balik Donghae. Donghae menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum melewati Kibum dengan langkah riangnya. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang sadar bahwa saat ini Kibum sedang tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Donghae.

'dia menggemaskan.' Bathin Kibum.

"buka buku paket Fisika kalian halaman 129! Kerjakan latihan soal ganda juga essay dikumpulkan setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Arraso ?" Cho Sonsaengnim memberi tugas kepada murid kelas 11 B, kelas kibum.

"arra." Jawab mereka serempak, kecuali Kibum, ia lebih memilih langsung mengerjakan tugas tersebut dalam diam, tak peduli dengan suara gaduh di kelas itu karena Sonsaengnim pergi menghadiri rapat guru.

"Kibum-ah,, soal nomor 15 seperti apa caranya ? aku tidak mengerti." Tanya Ryeowook, Kibum menoleh.

"oh itu, gunakan hukum dua newton, gaya merupakan hasil dari perkalian massa dan percepatan." Jelas Kibum.

"oh ne, gomawo Kibum-ah." Ujar Ryeowook riang.

Kibum meraba dada kirinya, jantungnya tidak lagi berdebar-debar seperti biasanya ketika dekat dengan Ryeowook, ia telah memendam rasa suka pada yeoja itu semenjak tiga tahun lalu. Kibum merasa lega, sepertinya ia sudah tidak menyukai yeojachingu hyungnya. Memang begitu seharusnya bukan ?

Istirahat ..

Seperti biasa Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan, seperti biasanya pula yeoja-yeoja yang ada di koridor melirik, menatap bahkan tersenyum genit ke arahnya. Tapi bukan Kim Kibum namanya jika ia merespon yeoja-yeoja itu.

Walaupun Kibum namja yang dingin serta cuek, tapi tak membuat yeoja-yeoja di SM High School berhenti mengharapakan namja itu. ia namja yang tampan, jenius dan kaya. Bukan hanya idola para siswi, ia juga merupakan idola para guru karena kejeniusannya dalam bidang akademik.

" ne oppa, arra." Kibum mengenali suara yeoja itu. Dia tolehkan kepalanya, didapatinya seorang yeoja yang baru saja berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya di telfon. Yeoja itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Donghae tidak menyadari kehadiran Kibum didekatnya. Begitu berbalik, matanya terbelalak, namja yang dicintainya berada kurang dari 20 cm di depan wajahnya.

" Bummie ?" Tanya donghae gugup, wajahnya memerah. Kibum menatapnya intens kemudian berbalik meninggalkannya. Donghae menghela nafas lega, ia tengah sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ternyata bukan hanya Donghae yang sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. Dibalik punggungnya, kibum pun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya saat begitu dekat dengan Donghae tadi. Kibum pun tak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa berjalan mendekati Donghae dan mengagetkannya walaupun ia tak bermaksud demikian.

"huffhh,, kenapa dengan dia ?" gumam Donghae.

"lebih baik aku kembali ke kelasku saja." Ucapnya lagi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 12 A, kelasnya.

Perpustakaan ..

Kibum membaca bukunya dalam diam sampai ia mendengar percakapan dua orang namja tak jauh dari tempatnya.

" kau tahu yeoja yang baru putus dengan Kim Kibum ?" Tanya salah satu diantara keduanya, mereka tidak sadar bahwa salah satu objek pembicaraan mereka mendengar percakapan keduanya.

"oh, Donghae sunbae. Memangnya kenapa Minho-ah ?"

"akhirnya mereka putus juga, aku sudah lama menyukai Donghae noona, dia sangat manis, ceria dan ramah Jinki-ah." Puji Minho menggebu-gebu.

"iya. Dia memang cantik dan jago dance. Apa kau ingin menjadikannya yeojachingu seorang Choi Minho eoh ?" selidik Jinki.

"tentu saja Lee Jinki, aku menyukainya." Jawab Minho yakin.

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya, beranjak menghampiri hoobaenya.

"sunbae,, waeyo ?" Tanya Minho santai ketika dilihatnya Kibum mendekati mereka dengan raut yang sulit diartikan, Minho menyerigai.

'sepertinya menyenangkan.' Minho membathin.

"jangan dekati Lee Donghae!" ancam Kibum berbahaya saat berada di hadapan Minho, Minho kembali menyerigai.

"kau tak berhak melarangku sunbae! Kau hanya MANTAN namjachingunya!" balas Minho tak terima dan menekankan kata 'mantan' pada kibum.

"dia milikku, jangan dekati dia!" geram Kibum lagi.

" begitu ? kurasa dia tak keberatan jika kudekati." Minho semakin memancing amarah Kibum hingga,,

"bisa kalian diam ? kalian mengganggu!" pekik penjaga perpustakaan, Shindong ahjussi.

"mianhae ahjussi." Jawab ketiganya serempak, Minho kembali menyerigai ke Kibum kemudian menarik Jinki keluar meninggalkan sunbaenya.

" wah,, wahh,, kau sangat berani dan keren tadi Minho-ah!" puji Jinki pada Minho.

"namja menyebalkan seperti dia memang perlu diberi pelajaran Jinki-ah. Aku melihat dia sama sekali tidak pernah mempedulikan Donghae noona. " Jawab Minho dengan santainya, sesantai dia menjawab pertanyaan Kibum tadi.

"dan aku memang keren! Kau baru menyadarinya eoh ?" lanjutnya lagi dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"ne, Choi Minho! tapi sepertinya Kibum sunbae tidak main-main dengan ucapannya barusan Minho-ah!" Jinki mencoba memperingatkan Minho.

" biar saja, aku tidak takut." Masih dengan santainya Minho menjawab Jinki, Jinki hanya geleng-geleng kepala atas kekeras kepalaan temannya itu.

Pulang sekolah ..

" Donghae noona ?" Tanya Minho pada pada Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"waeyo Minho-ah ?" jawab Donghae membalas senyum Minho.

'manisnya.' Minho membatin.

" maukah noona pulang bersamaku ?" tawarnya lagi.

" mianhae Minho-ah, aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang." Tolak Donghae halus.

"gewenchana noona, mungkin lain kali." Jawab Minho masih tersenyum.

Sebuah mobil menghampiri mereka.

" Minho ?" Tanya Siwon setelah menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"hyung ? sedang apa ?" Tanya Minho bingung.

" kalian saling mengenal ?" Tanya Donghae menimpali, Siwon dan Minho serempak menoleh kearah Donghae.

"ne,, kami bersepupu Donghae-ya." Siwon keluar dari mobilnya kemudian dengan cepat menarik Donghae, "Kajja masuk Hae." Memasukkannya ke dalam mobil setelah sebelumnya membukakan pintu untuknya. Setelah itu ia menghampiri Minho.

"hyung ada urusan dengan Donghae Minho-ah. Anneyong." Setelahnya, mobil Siwon melaju meninggalkan Minho yang mematung sedari tadi.

' ada hubungan apa Siwon hyung dengan Donghae noona ya ?' Tanya Minho dalam hati sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal.

Kibum yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi merasa rivalnya bertambah satu.

Tidak ada obrolan yang terjadi antara Donghae dan Siwon, Siwon yang fokus menyetir sedang Donghae yang memperhatikan pemandangan luar mobil.

"kita mau kemana oppa ?" Tanya Donghae menghilangkan kesunyian.

" jalan-jalan." Jawab Siwon masih fokus menyetir.

" bukan jawaban itu yang kuharapkan! Tapi ya sudahlah, terserah oppa." Jawab Donghae pasrah.

" aigooo,, jangan begitu Hae-ya. Nanti kamu juga akan tahu kok." Bujuk Siwon kemudian yang mendapat anggukan dari Donghae.

" aku baru tahu oppa bersepupu dengan Minho." Ucap Donghae lagi memecah keheningan yang kembali terjadi.

"ya, tapi kami tak begitu akrab. Waeyo ?" Tanya Siwon.

"ani, aku hanya heran kenapa aku tidak pernah menyangka hal itu ya ? marganya saja sama, Choi Siwon dan Choi Minho. Didukung dengan wajah kalian yang sama-sama tampan." Jawab donghae jujur.

" tentu." Jawab Siwon singkat.

Kibum POV

Siapa namja tadi ?

apa Donghae memutuskanku karena namja itu ?

bisa saja dia hanya menjadikan sikapku sebagai alasan untuk putus dariku kemudian bersama namja tadi, dia sudah satu tahun kuperlakukan layaknya orang asing dan tak ada masalah. Kenapa bersamaan sekali dia yang memutuskanku dan dia yang dekat dengan namja tadi ?

apa jangan-jangan,, aiisshh, apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Kibum ? hoobaemu tadi benar kau hanya mantan namjachingunya saja! Suka-suka Donghae kan menjalin hubungan dengan siapa saja ?

kibum POV end

normal POV

" waaahh indahnya .." kagum Donghae pada kebun teh yang menghampar luas di depannya, terasa sejuk dan memanjakan mata.

"kau suka ?" Tanya Siwon, Donghae mengangguk cepat.

Siwon menggenggam jemari kanan Donghae kemudian dikecupnya lembut.

" eh ?" reflex Donghae menarik tangannya.

" saranghaeyo Lee Donghae." Ucap siwon tegas menatap dalam obsidian Donghae.

Donghae terdiam, tak menyangka sama sekali. Siwon memang sangat baik padanya, orang tua mereka berteman dan Donghae menganggap Siwon adalah oppa yang sangat baik.

Chup

Siwon mengecup bibir Donghae, menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kerinduannya pada yeoja itu. Donghae yang masih terkejut tak melakukan apapun. Merasa tak ada penolakan dari Donghae, Siwon mulai menghisap dan melumat pelan bibir itu. ini adalah ciuman pertama Donghae, ciuman Siwon benar-benar membuatnya lupa diri. Donghae membalas ciuman itu, membuat Siwon tersenyum di sela ciumannya. Mereka menggerakkan kepala ke kanan ke kiri untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, Siwon pun memberi celah pada Donghae untuk bernafas.

Donghae menarik wajahnya kemudian menyentuh bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Siwon tampak kecewa karena kesenangannya berakhir, walaupun begitu ia tetap tersenyum lebar mengingat yang baru saja terjadi di antara keduanya, ia menjilat bibirnya.

Siwon kembali fokus pada bibir Donghae. Diangkatnya dagu itu untuk mempertemukan pandangan mata keduanya, dikecupnya sekali lagi bibir itu. Donghae merasa kakinya lemas hingga ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher namja atletis dan tampan itu. tangan Siwon pun merangkul pinggang Donghae. Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Siwon kembali menyatakan cintanya.

" jeongmal saranghaeyo Lee Donghae, maukah kau jadi yeojachinguku ?" Donghae kembali tidak bersuara, ia bingung. Dia tak ingin mengecewakan Siwon tapi ia juga belum melupakan Kibum.

" Aku,," Donghae tergagap, ia merasa terpojok ditatap Siwon. Ia tidak tega, tapi di sisi lain ia memikirkan Kibum.

'apa yang kupikirkan ? Kibum sama sekali tak pernah menyukaiku, dan sekarang Siwon oppa menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku sudah tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kibum, mungkin saja Siwon oppa adalah jawaban atas doaku, mendapat namja yang lebih baik dari Kim Kibum. Aku rasa aku dapat melupakan Kibum jika Siwon oppa terus bersamaku.' Donghae membatin.

Donghae membuka mulutnya, tapi tak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, ditutupnya kembali mulutnya dan menatap tanah, ia kembali membathin.

' tapi aku baru kemarin putus dengan Kibum, masa iya aku sudah memiliki namjachingu baru?'

'tapi sepertinya Kibum pun sudah menemukan yeoja yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya, dan itu bukan aku.' Setelah perang batin (?) itu berakhir, Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Siwon yang saat ini memandangnya harap-harap cemas.

" ne.." ucapnya kemudian tersenyum yang mendapat pelukan erat dari Siwon, keputusan untuk melupakan Kibum sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi sepertinya.

'semoga keputusanku sudah tepat.' Donghae kembali membathin.

Perjalanan pulang ..

Siwon terus tersenyum,, sesekali ia melirik Donghae yang lebih tertarik melihat pemandangan diluar ..

"gomawo." Ucap Siwon memecah keheningan.

"untuk ?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"karena kau mau membuka hatimu untukku chagi." Donghae diam.

" gomawo." Kembali Donghae bingung, 'untuk apalagi ?' batinnya.

"karena kau telah memberi warna berbeda dalam hidupku sweetheart." Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan bingung yeojachingunya, Siwon kembali menjelaskan, Donghae tersipu membuat Siwon tertawa kecil.

"berhenti bicara oppa! Kau sedang menyetir, kau ingin membahayakan nyawa kita eoh ?" Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"terserah apa katamu chagi, yang jelas aku sangat bahagia hari ini karena kamu." Siwon menggenggam erat jemari Donghae.

'sikapnya begitu manis dan hangat, berbeda sekali dengan Kibum yang dingin.' Donghae membandingkan Kibum dan Siwon.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah Donghae, Siwon turun dan membuka pintu mobil untuk Donghae.

" oppa, tak perlu seperti itu." Donghae merasa tidak enak pada Siwon yang begitu memanjakan dirinya.

" gewenchana chagi, apa salah jika oppa ingin memanjakan yeojachingu oppa yang cantik ini ?" jawab Siwon santai yang sukses membuat Donghae merona.

"kau semakin menggemaskan chagiya!" Siwon menyentil hidung Donghae.

" sudahlah oppa, aku ingin masuk dulu. Hati-hati di jalan. Anneyong." Pamit Donghae, tetapi tangan Siwon memegang lengannya ketika ia hendak berbalik menuju rumahnya.

"wae ?" Tanya Donghae, Siwon mengecup keningnya dengan mesra.

" besok dan seterusnya oppa akan mengantar dan menjemputmu." Keputusan sepihak Siwon itu membuat Donghae kembali bertanya.

"apa tidak merepotkan dan mengganggu kuliah oppa ?" Tanya Donghae.

Siwon menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Donghae, " kau tak pernah membuat oppa merasa repot atau terganggu, oppa senang bisa bersamamu. Selama di China, oppa sangat merindukannmu." Kembali Siwon mengecup kening itu lembut, membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya.

Donghae memasuki rumahnya, 'gelap.' Batinnya. Ini hari kedua ia sendirian di rumah karena orang tuanya belum kembali dari Mokpo, ia kemudian beranjak mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu yang ada di rumahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum pergi tidur, sebelumya Donghae sudah makan malam bersama Siwon tadi.

Dia merendamkan tubuhnya di bathtub, menyandarkan punggungnya pada bathtub. Mereka ulang hal apa saja yang terjadi padanya hari ini seraya memejamkan matanya.

Dari tatapan teman-temannya selama di koridor, Kibum yang membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, Siwon dan Minho yang ternyata keluarga tapi tak pernah disangka oleh Donghae,, Donghae tersenyum kecil pada saat mengingat yang terakhir.

Hingg perubahan status hubungan dirinya dan Siwon dari kakak beradik (menurut Donghae selama ini) menjadi sepasang kekasih,, Donghae menghela nafas berat.

Kurang lebih dua puluh menit berendam, Donghae bangkit mengenakan baju mandinya. Setelahnya ia memilih pakaian tidur, pilihannya jatuh pada piyama biru bercorak ikan-ikan kecil yang lucu.

Donghae merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur setelah mengenakan piyama pilihannya tadi, ia tampak imut dan menggemaskan mengenakan piyama tersebut.

Dilirikya ponsel yang bergetar di atas meja nakas, diambil dan dilihatnya sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

" Siwon oppa ?" gumamnya membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

" apa kau belum tidur chagi ?" Donghae membaca pesan dari namjachingunya itu.

" belum oppa, waeyo ?" balasnya kemudian.

Tak lama ponselnya kembali bergetar, bukan pesan tapi telephone dari Siwon.

" yeosebo ?" tanyanya setelah menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"aku tak mengganggumu kan chagi ?" Tanya Siwon di seberang sana.

" aniyo oppa. Wae ?" Tanya Donghae lagi

"bogoshippo chagi." Balas Siwon, Donghae terkekeh.

"kurang dari satu jam yang lalu kita bertemu oppa." Jawab Donghae sabar.

" tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu chagi." Siwon tetap mempertahankan pernyataannya.

" terserah oppa sajalah. Dasar tukang gombal!" balas Donghae yang Siwon yakin ia tengah mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, namja tampan itu terkekeh membayangkannya.

"kenapa terkekeh ?" Tanya Donghae menghentikan kekehan Siwon.

" aniyo chagi.. kuharap kau mimpi indah, memimpikanku tentunya." Ucapnya, Donghae diam.

" saranghae Donghae-ya." Lanjutnya lagi, entah sudah berapa kali namja itu menyatakan cintanya hari ini pada Donghae.

"nado." Jawabnya singkat.

"bolehkah aku tidur ?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

" tentu chagi, jangan lupa mimpikan aku arra ?"

"ne oppaku yang tampan." Jawabnya dan memutuskan sambungan telephone itu.

Ia lebih menyamankan posisinya yang berbaring, "kenapa rasanya berbeda saat Kibum yang menerimaku sebagai yeojachingunya ? aku senang menjadi yeojachingu seorang namja yang mencintaiku seperti Siwon oppa, tapi aku tak begitu merasakan euforia seperti saat bersama Kibum." Donghae bermonolog ria.

"kata orang dicintai lebih enak dari mencintai,, memang benar. Tapi ketika mengingat Kibum, aku jadi merindukan saat-saat aku berada di dekatnya walau ia tak pernah menganggapku ada. Saat bersama Siwon oppa aku memang merasa aman dan nyaman, tapi aku merasa lebih bahagia jika bersama Kibum" lanjutnya kemudian.

"ini hanya masalah waktu,, cepat atau lambat aku pasti dapat melupakan Kim Kibum! Sekarang waktunya tidur!" putusnya kemudian menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Keesokan harinya …

Sepertinya akan jadi pemandangan rutin yang terlihat di SM High School setiap harinya, dimana Donghae di antar jemput oleh seorang namja tampan dan berkharisma dengan mobil mewahnya.

" apa Siwon hyung menyukai Donghae noona ya ?" Tanya Minho pada diri sendiri, sedari tadi ia memperhatikan mobil mewah kakak sepupunya yang terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah guna mengantarkan Donghae.

"kenapa aku selalu bersaing dengannya ?" keluhnya lagi.

"dan sepertinya aku akan kalah lagi darinya." Ucapnya pasrah disertai helaan nafas.

Sementara Kibum yang juga memperhatikan mobil Siwon menyipitkan matanya kala indera penglihatannya menangkap yeoja yang mengisi hati dan pikirannya selama beberapa hari ini, keluar dari mobil yang mengantarnya itu.

Ia terus memperhatikan yeoja itu dari jauh sampai mobil itu pergi dan berganti hoobae kurang ajar (menurut Kibum) datang menghampiri Donghae.

"noona?" sapa Minho setelah berada didekat Donghae.

" Minho-ah, wae ?" Tanya Donghae.

"apa boleh kita masuk ke dalam bersama-sama ?" tawar Minho, Donghae tampak berpikir.

"baiklah, kajja Minho-ah kita masuk!" Jawabnya yang membuat senyum Minho merekah.

Kibum yang tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari balik tembok hanya dapat menggeram melihat Donghae dan Minho yang masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah bersama disertai gelak tawa diantara keduanya, sedangkan dulu saat bersamanya itu tak pernah terjadi.

Hei, hei,, bukankah itu salahmu Kim Kibum ?

Di dalam kelas 12 A ..

"siapa tadi yang mengantarmu Donghae-ya ?" Tanya Eunhyuk, teman sebangku Donghae.

Donghae celingak-celinguk memastikan tak ada yang menguping pembicaraan keduanya.

" kau kenapa Hae ?" tanya Eunhyuk yang merasa aneh dengan temannya itu.

Donghae berbisik pada Eunhyuk, "itu namjachinguku."

"mwoo ?" kaget Eunhyuk yang mulutnya segera dibekap Donghae karena membuat sebagian teman-temannya menoleh pada mereka dengan pandangan heran.

"mianhae, bukan apa-apa." Ucap Donghae sambil nyengir menjawab arti dari tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"secepat itukah kau mendapat pengganti Kibum ?" Tanya Eunhyuk berbisik setelah Donghae melepas bekapan pada mulutnya, belum sempat Donghae menjawab Eunhyuk sudah menginterupsi.

"tapi seleramu bagus sekali Hae! Namjachingu barumu itu sangat tampan dan kelihatannya dia sangat kaya." Pujinya kemudian, Donghae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" kau benar-benar beruntung Hae! Baru dua hari yang lalu kau memutuskan Kibum yang jenius tapi seperti batu itu, sekarang kau memacari namja yang lebih tampan darinya!" lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar.

'kenapa sepertinya dia lebih bahagia dariku ya ?' Tanya Donghae dalam hati.

"siapa namanya ?" Tanya Eunhyuk masih dengan mata berbinar.

"Siwon oppa." Jawab Donghae singkat.

"kau harus mengenalkan dia padaku Hae!" desak Eunhyuk seraya menarik-narik lengan Donghae.

"ne tapi lepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku Lee Hyukjae!" jawab Donghae sedikit berteriak karena Eunhyuk sepertinya sedang sibuk berkhayal jika dilihat dari matanya yang masih berbinar menatap langit-langit kelas mereka.

" hehehe,, mianhae." Jawabnya nyegir seraya melepaskan tangannya dari lengan temannya itu.

Istirahat ..

" apa hyung nanti ada waktu ? "

" …."

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"…"

"ne, kita bertemu di Café biasa jam tiga sore nanti." Putusnya kemudian.

Dia memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya, kemudian pergi ke kantin untuk menemui temannya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi ke kantin atas permintaannya sendiri karena tak ingin diganggu.

TBC

Bagaimana ?

Sudah tidak pendek lagi kan ?

Minho,, Minho,, bagiku dia sangat tampan, karena itu aku memasukkannya dalam fic ini, haha.

Menurutku Donghae juga tampan, banget malah. Tapi jika disandingkan dengan Siwon, Kibum atau Kyuhyun, kenapa aku merasa dia jadi manis dan cocok jadi uke mereka bertiga ? biarlah …

Tapi kalau Siwon disandingkan dengan Kyuhyun saja,, Kyuhyun yang tampan jadi manis.

Chap ini SiHae couple mendominasi, ada juga kegalauan Kibum, author masih bingung akan ending akhirnya KiHae, SiHae, atau KiWook ? mungkin ada yang mau memberi saran.

Balasan review lewat email …


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Love and Tears

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KiHae slight SiHae

Cast : Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Minho, Lee Hyukjae.

Rate : T

Genre : drama, romance

Summary : kisah Donghae yang memiliki namjachingu dingin yang bernama Kibum. Apakah Donghae akan menyerah dan meninggalkan Kibum yang tak pernah peduli padanya ?

Warning : GS, cerita pasaran, membosankan, author baru …

Sebelumnya ..

_" apa hyung nanti ada waktu ? "_

_" …."_

_"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."_

_"…"_

_"ne, kita bertemu di Café biasa jam tiga sore nanti." Putusnya kemudian._

_Namja itu memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya, kemudian pergi ke kantin untuk menemui temannya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi ke kantin atas permintaannya sendiri karena tak ingin diganggu._

Chapter 5

Donghae tengah beristirahat di kantin bersama Eunhyuk, mereka memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"noona-noona, boleh kami bergabung dengan kalian ?" Tanya Minho sopan pada keduanya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling berpandangan, "ne, duduklah!" jawab Eunhyuk kembali melihat Minho dan Jinki bergantian.

Minho memilih duduk disamping Donghae, Jinki duduk disamping Eunhyuk,, mereka berbincang dan sesekali terlihat tertawa bersama.

Di kelas 11 B ..

" Wookie-ah, apa aku mengganggumu ?" Tanya Kibum setelah menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"tentu saja tidak Kibum-ah. Wae ?" jawab Ryeowook tersenyum seraya menutup buku yang tengah ia baca, kibum menduduki bangku yang ada disebelah Ryeowook.

" kau tidak ke perpustakaan ?" Ryeowook menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Kibum, kebiasaan Kibum saat jam istirahat adalah pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi hari ini ia tetap berada di kelas.

" ani, aku merasa malas." Jawab Kibum acuh, kening Ryeowok berkerut.

"oh begitu." Tanggap Ryeowook mengerti dengan raut wajah Kibum yang terlihat murung.

"aku menyukai seorang yeoja." Jawab Kibum terlihat lesu.

"jinja ? akhirnya .." Ryeowook semakin melebarkan senyumnya, tak menyadari mimik wajah Kibum yang kini terlipat-lipat.

"aku bahagia Bummie! akhirnya kau menyukai seorang yeoja juga! Siapa yeoja beruntung itu Bummie-ah ?" lanjutnya lagi dengan mata berbinar, senyum pun masih terukir di wajah manis dan imut itu.

"tapI kenapa kau terlihat murung Kibum-ah ?" lanjut Ryeowook baru menyadari raut wajah Kibum.

'jika aku mengatakan bahwa selama ini aku menyukaimu apakah kau masih merasa bahagia Wookie-ah?' tanya Kibum tentu dalam hati.

"kata-katamu itu menggambarkan aku selama ini menyukai namja saja! Aku normal !" cibir Kibum yang tak terima dengan 'akhirnya kau menyukai seorang yeoja juga!', sekaligus menolak menjawab tentang identitas yeoja yang disukainya.

Ryeowook tertawa mendengar cibiran Kibum, baginya itu sesuatu yang lucu, mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak Junior School jadi Ryeowook sudah cukup mengetahui perangai Kibum, dan inilah Kim Kibum.

"tapi dia tidak menyukaiku, dia menyukai namja lain." Lanjut Kibum kini menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal, senyum Ryeowook memudar.

"darimana kau tahu ? apa kau sudah pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya Bummie-ah ?" Tanya Ryeowook cemas, Kibum menggeleng.

"waeyo ?" tanya Ryeowook lagi terdengar khawatir.

"dia sudah bahagia bersama namjachingunya!" jawab Kibum masih menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. Ryeowook mencelos.

'padahal aku sudah begitu senang kau menyukai seseorang Bummie.' Ryeowook membatin sedih.

"tapi kurasa aku sudah dapat melupakannya karena 'dia'." Kibum telah bangkit dan memandang Ryewook dengan killer smilenya.

" dia ? nugu ?" Tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

" Lee Donghae, mantan yeojachinguku .." jawab Kibum, ia tidak lagi memandang Ryeowook, melainkan ke langit-langit kelas, mengkhayalkan sesuatu mungkin ?

" mwooo ? kau punya yeojachingu ? kapan ? kenapa tak memberitahuku ? kenapa kalian bisa putus ?" pekik Ryeowook kaget mendengar penuturan Kibum, menyadarkan Kibum dari dunia khayalannya, beruntung waktu istirahat jadi kelas sepi.

"bisakah kita lanjutkan nanti sore Wookie-ya ? suaramu bisa membuatku tuli!" Kibum kembali mencibir Ryeowook setelah melepas kedua tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutup telinga karena pekikan suara Ryeowook yang memekakkan itu.

" suaramu hanya bagus saat menyanyi, bukan memekik seperti tadi!" Kibum mengejek suara yang sesungguhnya terkadang membuat ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan pemilik suara indah itu.

Ryeowook terlihat salah tingkah, "baiklah Kibum-ah, tapi kau harus menceritakan tentang mantan yeojachingumu itu. arraseo ?" Tanya Ryeowook diakhiri oleh senyuman seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

" ne, arra Wookie-ah." Jawab Kibum singkat. Tak lama setelah itu Kibum beranjak kembali ke tempat duduknya karena jam istirahat sebentar lagi usai.

Pulang sekolah …

Donghae keluar kelas bersama Eunhyuk, mereka berbincang selama perjalanan hingga Donghae melihat mobil Siwon yang menunggunya di luar gerbang, seulas senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"kau jadi ingin kuperkenalkan pada Siwon oppa ?" Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"tentu saja Hae." Jawab Eunhyuk ceria sambil mengangguk-angguk semangat, Donghae tersenyum melihat kelakuan temannya yang satu ini.

Di luar gerbang sekolah ..

" Hyukkie, perkenalkan ini Siwon oppa dan oppa perkenalkan ini Hyukkie, temanku." Donghae mengenalkan Siwon pada Eunhyuk.

" Lee Hyukjae imnida." Eunhyuk memperkenalkan diri dengan malu-malu.

"kau dapat memanggilku Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie." Masih dengan malu-malu ia melanjutkan ucapannya, membuat Donghae geleng-geleng kepala kemudian kembali tersenyum melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

" Choi Siwon imnida, panggil saja Siwon." Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya dengan formal.

" bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama saja ?" tawar Donghae yang diiyakan Siwon.

Di mobil…

Meskipun sedang menyetir, Siwon sesekali melirik dan merayu Donghae, membuat yeojachingunya itu terkikik karena rayuan Siwon. Tak lupa Siwon juga menautkan jemari keduanya.

Tanpa disadari Donghae maupun Siwon, Hyukjae menatap mereka dengan iri di kursi belakang, sesekali menatap sebal pada tangan yang saling bertautan itu.

03.15 pm at café

Tampak seorang namja tampan yang tengah menunggu seseorang sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

" apa kau sudah menunggu lama Minho-ah ? mian tadi hyung mengantar Donghae dan temannya pulang terlebih dahulu." Jelas Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Minho.

"ani, aku juga baru datang kok hyung." Minho tersenyum.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Minho-ah ?" Tanya Siwon teringat pembicaraan mereka di telephone tadi, Minho lah yang tadi di koridor menelfon, dan seseorang yang di telephonenya itu adalah Siwon. Minho ingin menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya itu tetapi ada pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka untuk melayani Siwon.

" cappuccino dan cake strawberry saja." Siwon menanggapi pelayan tersebut seraya tersenyum manis, membuat pelayan yeoja itu membalas senyuman itu sama manisnya.

" ada hubungan apa hyung dengan Donghae noona ?" Tanya Minho langsung ke inti setelah pelayan itu pergi, dari raut wajahnya ia bertanya dengan serius, Siwon tersenyum.

" dia yeojachinguku Minho-ah, waeyo ?" jawab dan tanya Siwon.

" mwo ? sejak kapan ?" tanya Minho berusaha setenang mungkin, tapi gagal.

"sejak kemarin. Wae ?" Tanya Siwon lagi setelah pesanannya datang.

"padahal dia baru saja putus dengan Kibum sunbae." Gumam Minho tapi masih terdengar oleh Siwon.

" apa kau bilang ?" Tanya Siwon yang penasaran.

"aniyo hyung." Elak Minho.

"jelaskan padaku Choi Minho!" desak Siwon, Minho menelan ludah.

' aku memang harus mengakui kalah lagi dari Siwon hyung.' Minho meratap dalam hati.

" arraseo, arraseo." Minho pun menceritakan apa saja yang ia tahu mengenai hubungan Kibum dan Donghae.

Di tempat lain ..

" kau bodoh Kim Kibum!" komentar Ryeowook setelah Kibum menceritakan hubungannya selama ini dengan Donghae, ia menjitak kepala Kibum karena gemas dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

" aww,, appo Wookie!" sungut Kibum.

"panggil aku noona! Aku lebih tua darimu!" protes ryeowook.

" hanya dua bulan, bukan dua tahun!" Kibum membela diri.

"tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu Kim Kibum bodoh!" Ryeowook masih mengejek Kibum, Kibum menghela nafas.

" jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan ? membiarkan Donghae sunbae bersama namja lain atau kau berusaha untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali, Kibum-ah ?" Ryeowook kembali ke topik awal mereka bertemu di sebuah café tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

" mollayo, Ryeowook NOONA!" Jawab Kibum malas menekan kata 'noona'.

"ckck,, kau benar-benar bodoh Kim Kibum!" ejek Ryeowook lagi.

" aku tidak bodoh! Aku jenius!" kembali Kibum membela diri.

" kau memang jenius dalam bidang akademik Kibum-ah! Kau memang selalu mendapat sempurna jika berurusan dengan soal hitam di atas putih yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Tapi soal percintaan, nilaimu dibawah standar kelulusan Bummie-ah!" jelas Ryeowook, terkesan mengejek sebenarnya.

"jadi aku harus bagaimana noona ?" rengek Kibum pada Ryeowook.

"apa kau merelakan Donghae sunbae bersama namja lain ?" Tanya Ryeowook memastikan perasaan kibum.

"tentu tidak, hatiku sakit melihat dia bersama namja lain noona!" jawab Kibum. Itulah yang sebenarnya ia rasakan ketika melihat Donghae bersama Siwon dan Minho.

"bagus! Kalau begitu kau harus memberitahunya kalau kau mencintainya dan kau harus berhasil meyakinkannya Bummie-ah!" kata Ryeowook menggebu-gebu.

" ye ?" Kibum memandang heran Ryeowook yang berdiri kemudian mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, seperti member semangatkah ? Membuat beberapa pengunjung lain menatap aneh pada mereka berdua yang duduk di pojok ruangan.

"aku tak mengenalnya, sungguh!" elak Kibum menanggapi tatapan aneh mereka.

Ryeowook yang menyadari tatapan aneh untuknya sesaat melotot pada Kibum yang justru terlihta menggemaskan, kemudian Ryeowook menjadi salah tingkah ketika melihat tatapan aneh masih ditujukan pada mereka.

" mianhae, aku tidak sengaja, mianhae.." Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya ke segala arah.

Back to Siwon and Minho

At café

" jadi selama ini Donghae chagi mengejar namja bernama Kim Kibum itu ?" Minho mengangguk.

" dan Donghae chagi telah memutuskan Kibum sebelum menjadi yeojachinguku ?" Minho kembali mengangguk membuat Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega.

"syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Siwon kemudian.

"hyung, jaga Donghae noona baik-baik ne ? aku menitipkan dia padamu hyung." Minho memberi nasehat pada kakak sepupunya itu yang dibalas acungan jempol oleh Siwon.

" tapi sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati hyung! Sepertinya Kibum sunbae mulai menyukai Donghae noona. Hyung kan sudah tahu betapa gigihnya Donghae noona mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kibum sunabe hingga ia menyerah. Siapa yang tahu jika Donghae noona masih memiliki harapan pada Kibum sunbae jika ia tahu Kibum sunbae mulai menyukainya?" minho memperingatkan Siwon, Siwon tampak berpikir kemudian mengangguk.

TBC

Apa yang Kibum rencanakan ?

Apa yang dipikirkan Siwon ?

Bagaimana ?

Maaf pendek lagi,, pegaaalll

Di antara semua chapter,, author paling suka dialog KiWook di chapter ini …

Ckckck

Selalu berusaha update cepat


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Love and Tears

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KiHae or SiHae ?

Cast : Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Minho, Lee Hyukjae.

Rate : T

Genre : drama, romance

Summary : kisah Donghae yang memiliki namjachingu dingin yang bernama Kibum. Apakah Donghae akan menyerah dan meninggalkan Kibum yang tak pernah peduli padanya ?

Warning : GS, cerita pasaran, membosankan, author baru …

Sebelumnya ..

" _tapi sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati hyung! Sepertinya Kibum sunbae mulai menyukai Donghae noona. Hyung kan sudah tahu betapa gigihnya Donghae noona mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kibum sunabe hingga ia menyerah. Siapa yang tahu jika Donghae noona masih memiliki harapan pada Kibum sunbae jika ia tahu Kibum sunbae mulai menyukainya?" minho memperingatkan Siwon, Siwon tampak berpikir kemudian mengangguk._

Chapter 6

Siwon memarkirkan mobil di bagasi rumahnya, ia bergegas pamit pada Minho dan pulang ke rumahnya karena kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ketika memasuki rumah mewahnya, ia disambut para pelayan yang memang bekerja disana.

" gewenchana tuan muda ?" Tanya Jung ahjussi, pemimpin pelayan di rumah itu menatap khawatir melihat majikannya pulang tidak seperti biasanya. Orang tua Siwon tengah berada di luar kota dalam rangka pekerjaan.

" gewenchana." Siwon mencoba tersenyum, tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia hampir terjatuh, untungnya Jung ahjussi dengan sigap membantunya pergi ke kamar. Setelah Siwon berbaring di kasurnya, Jung ahjussi menghubungi dokter keluarga untuk memeriksa keadaan tuan mudanya itu.

Siwon teringat akan janjinya pada Donghae untuk menjemputnya di klub dance, ia mencoba bangkit tapi Jung ahjussi menahannya, menggelengkan kepala seolah melarangnya untuk bangun, Siwon menurut.

"beritahu supir untuk menjemput Donghae di klub dance!" titah Siwon yang langsung dikerjakan oleh pemimpin pelayan tersebut. Siwon mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya, berniat memberitahu Donghae.

"yeosebo ?" suara yeoja yang sudah Siwon hafal di luar kepala siapa pemiliknya.

" Donghae-ya,, mianhae oppa tidak bisa menjemputmu tapi oppa sudah mengutus supir untuk menjemputmu chagi." Sesal Siwon.

"gewenchana oppa. Oppa kenapa ? kenapa suara oppa terdengar lemas begitu ?" Tanya Donghae khawatir.

"oppa merasa tidak enak badan, jenguk oppa ne ?" pintanya yang terdengar seperti perintah .

" ne oppa, tunggu aku ne ?" Donghae mengiyakan permintaan atau mungkin perintah tersebut.

" ne,, ppali chagi!" setelahnya, sambungan telephone terputus.

Kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian ..

Donghae tiba di rumah mewah Siwon, ini memang bukan yang pertama kali bagi Donghae datang ke rumah Siwon, tapi tetap saja ia merasa terpesona akan rumah yang lebih tepat di sebut istana itu.

Donghae langsung dibawa oleh pelayan menuju kamar Siwon. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, dokter baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan Siwon dan hendak keluar dari kamar itu.

"kemarilah chagi!" pintanya yang sekali lagi lebih tepatnya perintah itu, Donghae menurut.

Saat ini Donghae tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang king size itu,, Siwon membelai wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut.

" waeyo ?" Tanya Donghae.

"hanya kelelahan." Jawabnya masih tersenyum.

"cepat sembuh eoh ?"

"jika kau terus bersamaku, aku akan cepat sembuh." Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya.

Siwon semakin mempertipis jarak keduanya, dikecupnya bibir itu lembut. Semenit berlalu Donghae menarik wajahnya kemudian tersenyum manis.

"waeyo ?" kali ini Siwon yang bertanya, Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya masih tersenyum.

Dan sekali lagi Siwon menghapus jarak keduanya melalui ciuman, tapi kali ini salah satu tangan Siwon meraih tengkuk Donghae agar tak dapat melepaskan ciuman itu lagi, sedang tangan yang lain memeluk pinggang ramping itu untuk semakin dekat dengannya.

"aaahhh" desahan lolos keluar dari mulut Donghae ketika lidah Siwon memasuki mulutnya. Tangan Siwon pun tak tinggal diam. Tangan yang awalnya diam di pinggang perlahan naik membelai lembut punggung serta rambut yeojachingunya itu. tangan yang berada di tengkuk Donghae pun ikut andil dalam menciptakan ciuman panas keduanya.

Setelah puas dengan punggung Donghae, tangan Siwon beralih ke dada Donghae, Donghae tersentak ketika merasakan pijatan pelan pada buah dadanya. Didorongnya bahu Siwon yang tentu tidak berhasil walaupun kondisi fisik namja itu melemah.

Perlahan perlawanan Donghae berubah menjadi desahan yang terdengar sangat indah di telinga Siwon. Siwon yang semakin nekat mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja yang yeoja itu kenakan., donghae kembali tersentak.

' ani, ini tidak boleh terjadi!' batinnya memprotes tindakan Siwon yang mulai memasukkan sebelah tangannya pada kemeja Donghae.

Donghae menggigit lidah Siwon saat dirasanya tangan namja itu mencoba melepas pengait branya.

" awww.." rintih Siwon.

Donghae segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Siwon dan mengancingkan kemejanya dengan cepat, setelahnya ia berlari meninggalkan rumah mewah tersebut dengan berlari disertai buliran air mata.

Sementara Siwon yang telah sadar akan perbuatannya justru yang menyakiti yeoja itu terus merutuki kecerobohan dirinya, ia mencoba mengejar Donghae, tetapi kepalanya kembali terasa pening dan tidak kuat berlari yang akhirnya membuatnya terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Para pelayan yang melihat Donghae berlari sambil menangis hanya dapat memandang heran ke arahnya yang tentu saja tidak dipedulikan oleh Donghae.

" tuan muda! Tuan muda sadar tuan. Toloong, tuan muda pingsan!" teriak salah seorang pelayan yang tidak sengaja menemukan majikannya pingsan di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sementara itu ..

" taksi!" Panggil Donghae setelah jauh dari rumah Siwon, nafasnya tersengal-sengal setelah berlari, matanya pun sembap karena menangis.

Saat didalam taksi pun Donghae masih menangis, padahal ia sudah menghapus air matanya berkali-kali tapi air matanya terus saja mengalir di pipinya. Ia tak menyangka akan mengalami kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan itu. ia pun merutuki dirinya yang dengan mudahnya terbuai akan sentuhan Siwon pada tubuhnya.

' bodoh kau Lee Donghae!' rutuknya dalam hati.

' seperti yeoja gampangan! Tidak punya harga diri!' rutuknya lagi.

Tak terasa ia sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia keluar dari taksi yang mengantarnya setelah sebelumnya membayar jasa taksi tersebut.

" Kibum ?" Tanya Donghae terkejut melihat Kibum berada di depan rumahnya.

" kau menangis Hae-ya ?" Donghae dengan cepat menghapus air matanya.

" wae ?" Kibum semakin mendekati Donghae, sedangkan Donghae mundur beberapa langkah.

" uljima ne!" Kibum dengan cepat mendekap Donghae, membenamkan wajah yeoja itu di dadanya.

"uljima." ucapnya lagi. Donghae dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya.

" ada apa denganmu Kim Kibum ?" Tanya Donghae dingin.

" sebaiknya kau pulang, hari sudah semakin sore!" lanjutnya lagi mengusir namja tampan itu dari rumahnya, ia memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini.

" aniyo,, ada yang harus kita bicarakan Donghae-ya!" tolak Kibum.

"jinja ? kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan Kim Kibum!" elak Donghae agak membentak.

Kibum mencekal lengan Donghae yang hendak memasuki rumahnya, Donghae menatap namja itu tidak suka.

"boleh aku masuk ?" pinta Kibum lembut setelah itu tersenyum dengan senyum terbaiknya.

'dia tersenyum padaku ?' batin Donghae. Dengan masih menatap mata kelam Kibum, Donghae mengangguk pelan.

Hening, suasana itulah yang yang ada di ruang tamu rumah Donghae, orang tua Donghae belum pulang ke Seoul.

" waeyo ?" Tanya Donghae memecah kesunyian yang ada.

" mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Jawab Kibum menatap mata Donghae.

Donghae balas menatap mata kelam yang membuatnya seakan terhipnotis selama ini, mencari kebohongan disana, tapi tidak ada.

" mianhae karena keegoisanku selama ini, mianhae karena tak pernah menganggapmu ada, mianhae karena hanya menyakitimu selama ini, mianhae karena hanya membuatmu menangis. Jeongmal Mianhae Lee Donghae." Sesal Kibum.

" benarkah ini kau ?" Tanya Donghae ragu, Kibum mengangguk.

" saranghae, beri aku kesempatan kedua Donghae-ya!" pinta Kibum yang tiba-tiba saja berada di sebelah Donghae dan menggenggam jemarinya erat. Donghae membeku..

"Jeongmal Saranghae." Ulang Kibum yang masih tak mendapat respon dari Donghae, air mata Donghae kembali menetes.

Kibum memeluk yeoja yang biasa terlihat ceria dan kini malah terlihat rapuh itu, menghujani pucuk kepalanya dengan ciuman bermaksud menenangkan yeoja itu.

" uljima ne ?" bujuk Kibum seraya menghapus air mata itu di kedua mata yeoja itu, tetapi Donghae masih saja menangis, isakan terus saja terdengar dari bibir merahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian isakan itu tak lagi terdengar, bukan karena Donghae yang berhenti menangis, tetapi Kibum yang mengunci bibir yeoja itu dengan bibirnya untuk yang pertama kali.

Donghae menarik wajahnya, tangannya tergerak menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa di komando sebelumnya. Kibum kembali mendekap tubuh yeoja manis itu.

" katakan Donghae-ya,, jawab aku!" desak Kibum sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

" bodoh,, bodoh kau Kim Kibum!" ucap Donghae terisak seraya memukul bahu Kibum, Kibum tak bergeming merasa Donghae akan kembali berbicara.

" kenapa hiks di saat aku ingin melupakanmu dan membiarkanmu bersama yeoja lain, kau malah hiks mengatakan hal ini padaku Kibum-ah ?"

" kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu hiks ?" pukulan Donghae di bahu Kibum semakin lemah, begitu juga dengan suara Donghae.

"kenapa kau mengatakan satu kata yang kunantikan itu sekarang Kibummie ? disaat aku sudah bersama namja lain hiks." Kata-kata yang Donghae katakan membuat hati Kibum mencelos.

" mianhae, beri aku kesempatan kedua ne ? aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi chagi!" Kibum kembali mencoba meyakinkan yeoja yang menangis dipelukannya itu.

" aku,," Donghae tergagap, Ia merasa kembali dihadapkan pada saat Siwon menyatakan cinta padanya. Jika dulu ia memikirkan ia yang mencinta Kibum dan belum dapat melupakannya, sekarang ia memikirkan Siwon yang sekarang sudah menjadi namjachingunya.

" mianhae" Donghae bergumam, mendengar penolakan yang didapatnya membuat air mata Kibum yang sedari tadi dengan susah payah di tahan pun menetes. Donghae melepas pelukan Kibum sembari menunduk. Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Kibum yang menangis. Diusapnya air mata itu perlahan, Kibum menikmati sentuhan Donghae di wajahnya.

" aku,,, mollayo Kibum-ah, hari ini aku sedang merasa kacau." Ucap Donghae setelah menarik tangannya di wajah tampan itu. Bagi Kibum kalimat yang dikatakan Donghae adalah ambigu.

" maksudmu ?" Kibum pun akhirnya bertanya untuk meminta penjelasan. Kalimat ambigu dan sentuhan Donghae tadi kembali memberinya secercah harapan untuk dapat kembali bersama yeoja itu.

" aku sedang ingin sendiri Kibum-ah!" ucap Donghae tegas.

"kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat." Lanjutnya yang lebih menyerupai gumaman.

'itu berarti aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bersamamu, tunggu aku LeeDonghae!" tekad Kibum dalam hati kemudian kembali mendekap yeoja itu untuk menenangkannya. Kibum semakin bersorak dalam hati ketika Donghae membalas pelukannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Donghae melepas dekapan Kibum, Donghae sudah berhenti menangis.

" Gomawo Kibum-ah telah menemaniku." Kata Donghae tulus sembari tersenyum.

"cheomna Hae-ya." Kibum membalas senyuman Donghae. Donghae melihat jam dinding, pukul 06.27 waktu setempat.

" sebaiknya kau pulang Kibum-ah! Hari sudah menjelang malam." Ucap Donghae setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari jam dinding, ia menatap Kibum yang memang ada dihadapannya sedari tadi.

"baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tapi dimana orang tuamu Hae-ya ? aku tak melihat mereka sedari tadi." Tanya Kibum yang menyadari hanya mereka berdua di rumah Donghae.

" mereka sedang pergi, mungkin besok atau lusa mereka pulang." Jawab Donghae.

" jaga dirimu baik-baik ne ?" Kibum merapikan poni Donghae.

" ne, kau juga hat-hati di jalan." Balas Donghae.

" anneyong." Pamit Kibum, ia sudah berada di depan pintu, Donghae mengantarkannya ke depan pintu.

" hati-hati di jalan." Balas Donghae. Kibum pun keluar dari pagar kediaman Donghae, mengendarai motornya.

Donghae menutup pintu perlahan, ia sentuh bibirnya, teringat ciumannya dengan Kibum.

"manis." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Ketika ia ingin pergi ke kamar untuk mandi ia teringat sesuatu.

" tasku, dimana ranselku ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Rupanya ia lupa dimana menaruh ranselnya,

" ah ini dia!" ujarnya senang menemukan ranselnya di sofa. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalamnya, 15 panggilan tak terjawab dan itu nomor tak dikenal,, Donghae mengerutkan kening.

" siapa ya ? kenapa aku dan Kibum tadi tak mendengar apapun ? dan yang lebih aneh kenapa aku tidak melihatnya sampai harus melupakan ransel ini ? padahal aku dan Kibum duduk disini, tak jauh dari ranselku." gumamnya.

"oh iya aku lupa jika ponselku menggunakan system getar bukan dering." Lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar kembali, nomor yang sama.

"yeosebo ?" ucapnya hati-hati.

" apakah ini benar Lee Donghae ?" Tanya seorang namja di seberang sana.

" ne, waeyo ?" Tanya Donghae.

"maaf nona, saya pemimpin pelayan di kediaman keluarga Choi. Majikan saya terus memanggil nama anda nona, tadi tuan Siwon pingsan setelah nona pergi, setelah sadar ia ingin menemui nona tapi kondisinya semakin lemah. Tolong nona, temui majikan saya. Maukah nona mengatakan dimana alamat nona ? saya akan mengutus supir untuk menjemput nona. " Donghae terdiam, sesaat ia sudah bisa melupakan Siwon saat bersama Kibum, dan kini ia kembali mengingatnya.

" nona ? bisakah anda katakan alamat anda ?" Tanya Jung ahjussi sekali lagi.

" oh ne, alamatku di,," jawab Donghae akhirnya.

Kini Donghae sudah ada di hadapan Siwon yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya, ia meminta waktu setengah jam untuk bersipa-siap pergi ke rumah Siwon pada pemimpin pelayan tersebut. Tak lama setelah ia siap untuk pergi, sebuah mobil mewah menjemputnya untuk mengantarkannya sekali lagi ke rumah namjachingunya.

" ia baru saja tertidur nona." Jelas Jung ahjussi yang juga ada di kamar majikannya, Donghae hanya sekilas mentapnya, kemudian ia kembali menatap namjachingunya yang terlihat pucat tapi masih tetap saja tampan.

" eungg." Siwon melenguh, dibukanya kedua matanya perlahan.

" Hae-ya.." ujarnya perlahan, Donghae mendekati Siwon.

" ne, aku disini oppa." Ujar Donghae memegang telapak tangannya yang terasa panas.

" mianhae, oppa tidak bermaksud menyakitimu,," belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Donghae sudah mengintrupsinya.

" gewenchana oppa, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Cepat sembuh eoh ?" Donghae tersenyum lembut.

" jangan tinggalkan aku." pinta Siwon, meletakkan tangan kanan Donghae ke pipinya.

DEG

Donghae terdiam, ia merasa bimbang dengan jawabn apa yan akan diberikannya untuk Siwon.

'jawaban apa yang harus ku katakan ?' ia membatin.

TBC

Bagaimana ?

Mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi bakal END ini fanfic,,, author mau selesaikan sebelum atau paling tidak 15 Oktober karena ulang tahun ulang tahun bias utama author di Super Junior,, LEE DONGHAE..

Tapi itu tergantung mood dan ide juga sih, kalau gak ada aide atau malas ngetik ya lebih dari target 15 Oktober. Setelah Love and Tears ini selesai, author mau lanjutin yang Option.

KiHae moment udah ada, SiHae udah sering,, YeWook belum sama sekali.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Love and Tears

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KiHae or SiHae ?

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jinki.

Rate : T

Genre : drama, romance

Summary : kisah Donghae yang memiliki namjachingu dingin yang bernama Kibum. Apakah Donghae akan menyerah dan meninggalkan Kibum yang tak pernah peduli padanya ?

Warning : GS, cerita pasaran, membosankan, author baru …

Sebelumnya ..

" _jangan tinggalkan aku." pinta Siwon, meletakkan tangan kanan Donghae ke pipinya._

_DEG_

_Donghae terdiam, ia merasa bimbang dengan jawabn apa yang akan diberikannya untuk Siwon._

'_jawaban apa yang harus ku katakan ?' ia membatin._

Chapter 7

" jangan pergi, ku mohon." Pinta Siwon lagi, Donghae semakin merasa bingung.

" aku,," belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan perkataannya, pintu kamar diketuk.

Tok .. tok .. tok ..

" masuk." Jawab Siwon setelah menghela nafas.

" anneyonghaseyo hyung ? eh ada Donghae noona juga." Sapa Minho dengan senyum merekah setelah membuka pintu, Minho tidak menyadari ada aura aneh keluar dari tubuh Siwon karena telah mengganggu waktu berdua Donghae dan Siwon. Siwon memandangnya dingin.

' gomawo, kau menyelamatkanku Minho-ah!' riang Donghae dalam hati, ia tersenyum lega pada Minho.

" ada apa kemari Minho-ah ?" Tanya Siwon kemudian setelah menghela nafas, ia lelah juga memandangnya dingin seperti tadi jika yang dipandang sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"hanya ingin menjenguk, Jung ahjussi bilang kau sakit. waeyo hyung ?" Tanya Minho.

"hanya kelelahan." Jawab Siwon.

" yakin hanya kelelahan ? kata Jung ahjussi kau pingsan oppa." Tanya Donghae khawatir.

"mengkhawatirkanku eoh ?" goda Siwon.

"ani! Aku hanya bertanya saja." Donghae memalingkan muka.

"ne, oppa hanya bercanda chagi." Bujuk Siwon kemudian, sadar jika yeojachingunya itu merajuk atas godaannya tadi.

"aa,,, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Kau juga sepertinya tak terlalu parah, ada yang akan merawatmu juga, ya kan noona ?" Tanya Minho, ia ingin pergi karena merasa jengah dengan dua orang lain di kamar itu.

"oh, ne Minho-ah." Donghae hanya menurut saja apa yang dikatakan hoobaenya itu. siwon tersenyum, menurutnya Minho sudah menyadari bahwa kehadirannya hanya mengganggu waktu Siwon dan Donghae, dan sekarang Minho mencoba menyenangkan hati Siwon.

" ya sudah,, anneyong." Pamit Minho akhirnya.

" hati-hati Minho-ah!" jawab Donghae yang dibalas senyuman manis dari Minho. Sedang Siwon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, dibalas anggukan juga oleh Minho.

" kulihat hubungan oppa dan Minho cukup dekat." Komentar Donghae setelah Minho keluar dari kamar Siwon.

" masa iya kalian tidak akrab ?" Tanya Donghae kemudian, kali ini ia memandang Siwon, tadi ia memandang pintu yang baru dilewati Minho tadi.

" sebelumnya kami memang tidak begitu akrab Hae-ya. Tapi sejak kami tahu kita bertiga saling mengenal, itulah yang membutku akrab dengannya." Jelas Siwon, memang itulah yang terjadi sejak di café tadi, hubungan keduanya membaik.

" oppa bisa saja." Komentar Donghae tersipu.

" menginap disini eoh ? oppa akan menyuruh pelayan untuk mempersiapkan kamar untukmu." Pinta Siwon.

" malam ini saja." Pinta Siwon lagi, sedang Donghae seperti masih memikirkan permintaan Siwon.

" tadi kan kau sudah setuju untuk merawatku Hae-ya!" mohon Siwon lagi teringat perkataan Minho.

" baiklah oppa." Donghae akhirnya mengalah, Siwon tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" oppa mau makan apa ? oppa pasti belum makan." Tanya Donghae kemudian.

"melihatmu saja aku sudah kenyang chagi." Goda Siwon kembali.

" berhenti menggombal atau aku pulang eoh ?" ancam Donghae.

" baiklah, baiklah, kau menang!" Siwon mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. Kali ini Donghae yang tersenyum kemenangan melihat kelakuan namjachingunya itu.

Di tempat lain ..

Kibum tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, hari ini sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Ia mereka ulang kejadian hari ini setelah berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk, ia sudah selesai mandi.

Senyum kembali merekah dibibirnya mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Donghae.

Ada yang bertanya bagaimana dengan Ryeowook ?

perlahan tapi pasti Donghae telah menggseser posisi Ryeowook di hati Kibum, kini ia menganggap Ryeowook sebagai teman dan noona yang baik untuknya (walaupun Kibum enggan mengakuinya karena selisih usia keduanya hanya dua bulan), bahkan kini Kibum mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan Ryeowook tentang Donghae. Kibum menyentuh bibirnya, mengingat ciumannya bersama Donghae. Kemudian ingatannya kembali pada percakapannya dengan Donghae tadi.

" _kenapa hiks di saat aku ingin melupakanmu dan membiarkanmu bersama yeoja lain, kau malah hiks mengatakan hal ini padaku Kibum-ah ?"_

_Deg_

Kibum tersentak, "yeoja lain ?" gumamnya.

" apa maksudnya ?" tanyanya lagi.

kemudian ingatannya kembali berputar saat di perpustakaan, dimana Donghae melihat –lebih tepatnya mengintip- Kibum saat bersama Ryeowook.

" jangan-jangan karena ia melihatku bersama Wookie waktu itu ? aku harus menjelaskannya besok!" ujarnya setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi, kemudian tersenyum kembali memikirkan kebersamaannya dengan yeoja manis itu.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah ..

"Kau tak datang bersama Siwon oppa Hae-ah ?" Tanya Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang baru saja memasuki gerbang. Dengan perintah Siwon, Donghae diantar oleh supir di rumah itu.

"ani, Siwon oppa sedang sakit Hyukkie, tadi itu supir yang disuruh Siwon oppa untuk mengantarku ke sekolah." Donghae menjelaskan alasannya tidak diantar Siwon.

" mwoo ? Siwon oppa sakit ? sakit apa Hae ? apakah parah ? tidak bukan ?" Tanya Eunhyuk panik seraya menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Donghae.

" dia hanya kelelahan Hyukjae!" jawab Donghae membentak Eunhyuk karena cengkraman Eunhyuk yang membuat lengannya sakit.

"mianhae.." jawabnya menundukkan kepala seraya melepas tangannya dari tubuh teman sebangkunya.

" lagipula kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya eoh ? kalian baru mengenal kemarin! Kau benar-benar aneh! " Tanggap Donghae ketus, kekesalan tercetak jelas di wajah manisnya.

" aku,, mollayo Hae-ah!" jawab Eunhyuk masih menunduk.

" sudahlah! Aku ingin ke kelas sendiri saja!" komentar Donghae kembali terdengar ketus lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terpaku menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

" mianhae Hae-ah!" gumam Eunhyuk pelan, setelahnya melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju kelasnya dan Donghae.

Pelajaran pertama di mulai, tapi tidak ada pembicaraan di antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melirik Donghae yang tengah focus mendengar penjelasan dari shim sansongneim. Donghae yang merasa ada yang memperhatikannya pun menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk.

" tidak ada apa-apa !" tanggap Eunhyuk dan kembali menunduk ketika Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya –kenapa memeperhatikanku ?–, Donghae mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali memperhatikan dan mencatat apa yang dijelaskan oleh sansongneim.

' mianhae,, mianhae Hae-ya..' Eunhyuk terus meminta maaf dalam hati.

Istirahat ..

" Wookie noona!" panggil Kibum ketika melihat Ryeowook akan keluar kelas.

" waeyo Bummie-ah ?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah Kibum menghampirinya.

" apa kau ingin kuperkenalkan pada Donghae ? kurasa dia salah faham mengenai hubungan kau dan aku saat dia melihat kita di perpustakaan ketika hari pertamamu bersekolah disini." Jelas Kibum pada yeoja imut itu.

" oh begitu, baiklah Kibum." Setuju Ryeowook, sesungguhnya ia pun penasaran dengan sosok yeoja yang telah menarik perhatian sahabatnya itu. sesungguhnya sahabatmu itu pun pernah menyukaimu Kim Ryeowook, hanya kau saja menyukai Kim Yesung!

" kajja kita ke kelasnya!" ajak Kibum menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook.

" Bummie, kenapa aku merasa mereka tidak suka padaku ya ?" Tanya Ryeowook takut-takut, ia masih di seret oleh Kibum yang sekarang melewati koridor. Ryeowook merapatkan tubuhnya ke Kibum seolah mencari perlindungan dari namja itu. Kibum turut memperhatikan sekitarnya, beberapa yeoja di koridor itu memandang tak suka pada Ryeowook. Kibum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke pergelangan tangannya dan ia mengerti sekarang. Ia lepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Ryeowook dan tersenyum lembut pada yeoja itu.

" kajja! tidak usah takut begitu!" kibum berusaha menenangkan yeojachingu hyungnya itu.

" Donghae ?" Tanya Kibum, tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi gugup.

" Kibum ? waeyo ?" Tanya Donghae, kemudian matanya menangkap yeoja imut yang datang bersama Kibum.

" kenalkan ini Ryeowook, calon kakak iparku!" tanggap Kibum begitu Donghae melihat Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyikut perut Kibum tapi dengan wajah yang memerah.

" iisshh, appo Wookie-ah! Kau kan yeojachingu hyungku, kau tak mau menikah dengannya ya ? akan kulaporkan pada Yesung hyung!" ancam Kibum dengan wajah seolah menahan sakit, sebenarnya hanya bercanda tapi Ryeowook meresponnya serius.

" ani! Bukannya begitu Kibum-ah! Aku hanya malu." Jawab Ryeowook panik, Kibum tersenyum.

" aigooo,, aku hanya bercanda Wookie-ah!" seru Kibum seraya mengacak rambut Ryeowook gemas, tidak menyadari tatapan tidak suka dari Donghae. Cemburu eoh ?

" kau merusak rambutku! Dasar Kibum jelek !" ejek Ryeowook merapikan rambutnya menggunakan tangannya.

" aku tampan! Kau buta ya ?" balas Kibum melotot ke arah Ryeowook, Donghae sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan situasi seperti ini.

" ehem.." Donghae berdehem agak keras dan mengalihkan wajahnya, bermaksud menyadarkan dua manusia di depannya itu bahwa ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka.

"eh, mianhae Donghae sunbae. Kim Ryeowook imnida, kau dapat memanggilku Ryeowook atau Wookie. Kau tidak perlu salah faham pada hubunganku dan Kibum, kami sudah berteman sejak Junior School." Jelas Ryeowook tersenyum manis kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Donghae.

" Lee Donghae imnida. Kau dapat memanggilku Donghae eonnie atau Hae eonnie juga boleh!" donghae membalas senyuman itu sama manisnya dan membungkuk hormat pada Ryeowook.

" jinja ? aku senang eonnie!" ujar Ryeowook riang yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan, kemudain memeluk Donghae erat.

" kau tahu ? aku sangat menginginkan kakak perempuan!" Donghae tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Ryeowook, melihat keduanya yang sepertinya akan cepat akrab membuat Kibum mau tak mau tersenyum juga melihatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berhenti berpelukan, senyuman manis terukir dibibir keduanya.

" Kibum-ah, kau ini tidak sopan sekali! Kami ini lebih tua darimu tapi kau hanya memanggil nama kami, panggil kami berdua noona. Arraseo ?" perintah Ryeowook pada Kibum yang lagi-lagi tak memanggilnya noona tadi sewaktu memanggil Donghae dan memperkenalkan Ryeowook.

" ne, arra Wookie NOONA!" jawab Kibum kembali menekan kata noona, persis yang dilakukannya di café kemarin. Ryeowook –pura-pura- melihat jam tangan berwarna ungu yang dipakainya,

" aku lapar, aku ingin ke kantin dulu. Anneyong Kibum, anneyong Donghae noona." Tanpa mengajak keduanya ia melesat pergi menuju kantin, tujuan sebenarnya adalah memberi waktu berdua untuk Kibum dan Donghae.

Suasana canggung menghampiri Kibum dan Donghae, Donghae merasakan jantungnya dua kali berdetak lebih cepat. Sedangkan Kibum menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, iapun merasa apa yang Donghae rasakan.

" noona ?" panggil Kibum pelan. Donghae yang semenjak kepergian Ryeowook memilih menundukkan kepala bermaksud menetralkan jantungnya perlahan mengangkat wajahnya menatap namja tampan di depannya itu.

" hhmm ?" responnya.

" ingin jalan-jalan sebentar ?" tawar Kibum tersenyum.

"boleh." Jawab Donghae mengangguk.

" kajja!" Kibum menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae lembut dan menggenggamnya erat seolah tidak ingin melepasnya lagi, tak lupa senyum masih terukir jelas di wajah tampannya.

Donghae yang mengerti pun ikut tersenyum membuat kadar manis di wajahnya bertambah, ia merasa begitu bahagia terlebih ketika melihat tautan tangan keduanya yang belum terlepas.

'ini nyata!' riang Donghae seraya mengeratkan genggaman keduanya.

Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud Donghae beberapa waktu lalu dengan euforia yang dia rasakan saat bersama Siwon dan Kibum berbeda. Jika dulu ia merasa Kibum sama sekali tidak menganggapnya ada, tapi Donghae tetap merasa bahagia bila bersamanya. Sedangkan jika bersama Siwon ia selalu dimanja oleh namja tampan itu, yeoja mana yang tidak merasa bahagia diperlakukan seperti tuan putri oleh pangeran tampan ?

Dan sekarang, kebahagiaan yang Donghae rasakan berkali-kali lipat lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan perlakuan Siwon dahulu. Ia ingin menghentikan waktu agar kebersamaanya dengan namja bermarga Kim itu tidak akan pernah berakhir. Sepertinya Lee Donghae lupa dengan statusnya yang merupakan yeojachingu seorang Choi Siwon.

Kibum dan Donghae terus berjalan dalam diam, hanya senyuman yang belum mau menghilang dari wajah keduanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan menusuk dari beberapa yeoja maupun namja yang melirik keduanya. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Taman belakang sekolah adalah tempat mereka 'jadian' setahun lalu sekaligus tempat mereka memutuskan hubungan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kibum menghela nafas lalu tertawa renyah, " aku tak mengerti mengapa kaki kita membawa kita kesini eoh ?" kibum maju beberapa langkah untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

GREEP

Dirasakannya tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkar di perutnya, hembusan nafas seseorang yang tak lain adalah Donghae pun ia rasakan.

" biarkan semenit saja!" pinta Donghae yang memeluk Kibum dari belakang. Sebelah tangan Kibum menggapai tangan yeoja yang memeluknya itu dan menggenggamnya erat, menikmati hembusan nafas Donghae yang terasa hangat di punggungnya.

Lebih dari semenit posisi mereka seperti itu, hingga Kibum merasakan air mata yang membasahi seragam sekolahnya.

" waeyo ?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pelukan dan genggaman tangannya, dirasakannya Donghae yang menggeleng.

Hening kembali melanda Kibum dan Donghae. Tidak begitu jauh dari keduanya tampak dua orang namja yang selalu terlihat bersama di sekolah berjalan melewati taman belakang sekolah.

" ckck,, taman belakang sekolah sekarang menjadi tempat pacaran ya!" kata Jinki begitu melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja yang berpelukan di taman itu.

" aku tidak peduli." Jawab Minho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya PSP yang dimainkannya sekarang.

" tunggu, tunggu Minho-ah! Bukankah itu Kibum sunabe ?" Tanya Jinki menepuk-nepuk bahu Minho untuk memastikan sosok namja yang menjadi objek pembicaraannya.

Minho pada akhirnya melihat ke arah namja dan yeoja itu, namja itu memang benar Kim Kibum, sedangkan sang yeoja wajahnya tak terlihat, terlindung oleh punggung namja itu.

Mata Minho terbelalak ketika sang namja membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang yeoja dan menciumnya.

" Donghae noona ?" gumam Minho mengenali yeoja itu.

" mungkinkah ?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

TBC

Bagaimana ?

pairing untuk chapter terakhir terserah readers deh, kalau lebih banyak memilih KiHae ya KiHae,, kalau SiHae,, juga boleh..

Tapi kalau KiWook atau MinHae (Minho-Donghae) kayaknya jangan ya !

Selalu berusaha update cepat,, tapi gak tau untuk ch 8, belum dapat gambaran

Seperti biasa balasan review cek email masing-masing..


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Love and Tears

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KiHae or SiHae ?

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jinki, Henry Lau.

Rate : T

Genre : drama, romance

Summary : kisah Donghae yang memiliki namjachingu dingin yang bernama Kibum. Apakah Donghae akan menyerah dan meninggalkan Kibum yang tak pernah peduli padanya ?

Warning : GS, cerita pasaran, membosankan, author baru …

Sebelumnya ..

" _ckck,, taman belakang sekolah sekarang menjadi tempat pacaran ya!" kata Jinki begitu melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja yang berpelukan di taman itu._

" _aku tidak peduli." Jawab Minho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP yang dimainkannya sekarang._

" _tunggu, tunggu Minho-ah! Bukankah itu Kibum sunabe ?" Tanya Jinki menepuk-nepuk bahu Minho untuk memastikan sosok namja yang menjadi objek pembicaraannya._

_Minho pada akhirnya melihat ke arah namja dan yeoja itu, namja itu memang benar Kim Kibum, sedangkan sang yeoja wajahnya tak terlihat, terlindung oleh punggung namja itu._

_Mata Minho terbelalak ketika sang namja membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang yeoja dan menciumnya._

" _Donghae noona ?" gumam Minho mengenali yeoja itu._

" _mungkinkah ?" tanyanya entah pada siapa._

Chapter 8

"Tapi,," Minho kembali bergumam.

"Mereka balikan maksudmu ?" Tanya Jinki.

"Entahlah, tapi itu tidak mungkin!" elak Minho.

"Waeyo ? apa karena kau menyukainya jadi itu tidak mungkin ? ckck,, sadarlah Choi Minho! Kau sudah kalah!" Jinki berusaha menyadarkan temannya untuk tidak mengharapkan sunbae mereka itu lagi.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kupikir rasa sukaku padanya hanya sesaat. Sebenarnya Donghae noona itu yeojachingu hyungku!" jelas Minho.

"Mwoo ? bagaimana bisa ?" Jinki benar-benar terkejut dengan penuturan Minho.

"Sudahlah! Nanti kujelaskan padamu, kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum mereka melihat kita!" dengan cepat Minho menarik lengan Jinki meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah.

Kibum menarik wajahnya, dia tersenyum melihat wajah Donghae yang merah padam karena aksinya mencium yeoja itu tiba-tiba.

"Tidak usah menunduk begitu! Aku sudah melihat wajah memerahmu!" Goda Kibum kemudian terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kim Kibum! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat ?" rajuk Donghae.

"Jadi kau ingin kita melakukannya di tempat tertutup, biar tidak ada yang melihat begitu?" bisik Kibum seduktif di telinga Donghae.

"Menjauh dariku!" Donghae mendorong Kibum, Kibum tertawa.

' dia tertawa karena aku ?' batin Donghae, iapun tersenyum melihat Kibum yang masih tertawa.

CHUP

Kibum kembali mencium yeoja itu, kali ini dengan menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian.

Teett .. Teeett

Bel sekolah yang menandakan istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi, Donghae mendorong Kibum sekuat tenaga hingga namja itu terjengkang ke belakang.

"Kita harus kembali Kibum-ah! Aku tidak mau terlambat masuk kelas!" Panik Donghae.

"Bagaimana jika kita bolos saja Donghae-ah ?" Saran Kibum.

"Kita sudah terlambat jika masuk kelas, lagipula kelasmu dari taman ini cukup jauh dan memakan waktu agak lama, paling juga kau akan dihukum." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh benar juga." Donghae terlihat berpikir atas saran yang sama sekali tidak baik ditiru oleh pelajar manapun!

"TAPI SEBENTAR LAGI AKU UJIAN KELULUSAN!" Teriaknya tepat di depan wajah Kibum, membuat namja itu meringis.

Donghae berlari secepat ia bisa, setelah cukup lama berlari ia berhenti dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

'Lebih baik aku jalan santai saja! Tidak apalah dihukum yang penting tidak tertinggal pelajaran lebih banyak.' Batinnya mulai melangkah menuju kelasnya.

'Kim Kibum menyebalkan! Dia bisa dengan santai mengatakan itu karena dia jenius! Sedangkan aku ? Aku berusaha belajar mati-matian untuk mendapat nilai lumayan!' Gerutunya kesal dalam hati dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Di kelas 12 A

"Jeongmal mianhae Cho sansongneim!" Sesal Donghae sembari membungkuk saat berada di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Ne, duduklah di tempatmu Lee Donghae!" Perintah Cho Sansongneim padanya.

"Gomawo Cho Sansongneim." Ucap Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

"Darimana saja kau ?" Tanya Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Cho Sansongneim.

"Toilet." Jawab Donghae berbohong, ia meraba bibirnya sendiri kemudian wajahnya memerah.

'Manis,' batinnya kemudian mengeluarkan buku-bukunya untuk belajar.

Kelas 11 B

Kening Ryeowook berkerut ketika dilihatnya bangku Kibum yang kosong.

'Dia membolos ? Keajaiban!' batin Ryeowook takjub.

'Ckck,, Donghae eonnie benar-benar hebat! Dia bisa membuat Kibum yang gila belajar padahal sudah jenius membolos!' Lanjutnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, sedetik kemudian ada yang meraba keningnya.

"Waeyo ?" Tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan teman sebangkunya yang merupakan keturunan Chinese, Henry Lau.

"Kau tidak gila kan ?" Henry balik bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Mwooo ?" Teriak Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menyangka pertanyaan yeoja yang tidak kalah imut darinya, membuat perhatian satu kelas yang awalnya tertuju pada Shin Sansongneim teralih padanya.

"Kim Ryeowook kerjakan soal nomor 21 !" Bentak Shin Sansongneim kesal pada anak muridnya yang berteriak seenaknya saat ia mengajar.

"Ne Sansongneim." Jawab Ryeowook lesu, ia mendelik ke arah Henry yang sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

'Kim Kibum harusnya sekarang kau berada di dalam kelas! Kau pasti akan membantuku.' Batin Ryeowook galau saat berjalan ke depan kelas untuk mengerjakan soal Matematika yang menurutnya rumit.

"Bagaimana ini ? Matilah kau Kim Ryeowook!" Gumamnya pelan.

"Bagaimana Ryeowook-sshi ?" Tanya Shin Sansongneim karena Ryeowook belum juga menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Mollayo Sansongneim, mianhae!" Sesalnya menundukkan kepala.

"Ckck,, kalau begitu berdirilah di depan kelas sampai pelajaranku berakhir. Arra ?" perintah Shin Sansongneim.

"Ne." Jawabnya pasrah kemudian berjalan ke depan kelas menjalani hukumannya.

Sementara itu di kelas 10 C

Minho tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan penjeasan Park Sansongneim.

"Hei!" Jinki mencoba memanggil Minho yang melamun.

'Apa Donghae noona berselingkuh dari Siwon hyung ? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Siwon hyung jika ia bertanya soal Donghae noona di sekolah padaku ya ?' Minho membatin.  
'Tapi kan aku tinggal menjawab tidak tahu jika Siwon hyung bertanya tentang Donghae noona!' batinnya lagi, ia tersenyum kecil.

'Tapi bukan Siwon hyung namanya jika ia tidak mengancamku.' Lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Minho!" Panggil jinki lagi pelan namun penuh penekanan agar Park Sansongneim tidak menengurnya.

"Ehem.." Deheman park Sansongneim berhasil membuat Minho dan Jinki kembali mencatat apa yang Park sansongneim tuliskan di papan tulis.

Saat yang sama di taman belakang sekolah ..

Terlihat seorang namja tampan yang notabene-nya membenci jam kosong di kelas, tapi ia kini sedang membolos. Kibum membaringkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon rindang sehingga ia tidak merasakan teriknya matahari.

Ia tersenyum kecil ketika meraba bibirnya.

'Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu Lee Donghae!' batinnya tegas. Setelahnya ia memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

Pulang sekolah ..

Donghae berlari kecil ketika dilihatnya mobil Siwon terparkir di samping gerbang sekolahnya.

"Oppa sudah sembuh ?" tanyanya ketika pengemudinya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Siwon menurunkankan kaca mobilnya.

"Oppa sudah baikan. Masuklah!" Perintahnya yang langsung dituruti Donghae.

"Kita tunggu Minho sebentar ya chagi." Ucap Siwon mengacak rambut yeojachingunya itu ketika Donghae sudah berada disampingnya, Donghae mengangguk seraya merapikan rambutnya dengan jemari.

"Mianhae menunggu lama hyung, noona! Tadi Park sansongneim menahanku dan Jinki untuk keluar kelas." Sesal Minho ketika ia dan Jinki memasuki kursi penumpang yang ada di belakang mobil mewah Siwon.

"Gewenchana Minho-ah!" sahut Siwon melirik kaca spionnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang dulu ?" tawar Siwon pada ketiga orang yang berada dalam mobilnya.

"Mianhae hyung, aku harus segera pulang." Tolak Jinki halus.

"Ayolah, kan jarang-jarang kita berkumpul seperti ini, aku traktir deh!" bujuk Siwon lagi.

"Tapi aku harus cepat pulang." Sesal Jinki lagi.

"Sudahlah oppa. Tidak apa-apa Jinki-ah jika kau memang tidak bisa." Seru Donghae ketika Siwon hendak membujuk Jinki.

Kediaman Lee Jinki ..

"Gomawo Siwon hyung, Donghae sunbae, Minho-ah telah mengantarku!" ucap Jinki tersenyum sebelum keluar dari mobil Siwon.

"Cheomna Jinki-ah!" balas Siwon membalas senyumannya.

"Anneyong semuanya!" Pamit Jinki ketika ia sudah keluar dari mobil Siwon, ketika mobil Siwon telah pergi ia kemudian masuk ke dalam pagar rumahnya.

Café ..

"Cappucino dan Cheese Cake-nya satu." Pesan Siwon, pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanannya.

"Orange jus dan strawberry cake-nya satu." Pesan Donghae.

"Moccacino dan Strawberry cake-nya satu." Pesan Minho kemudian.

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian ?" tanya Siwon memandang Donghae dan Minho bergantian.

"Karena ini tahun terakhirku, banyak sekali tes oppa." Keluh Donghae, Siwon tersenyum

"Akupun sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas, itu membuatku stress!" Keluh Minho kemudian, wajahnya tidak kalah lesu dari Donghae.

"Oppa sendiri bagaimana kuliahnya ?" tanya Donghae.

"Baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang istimewa." Jawab Siwon santai.

Makanan mereka datang, mereka pun memakannya sambil berbincang, seringkali terdengar gelak tawa dari ketiganya.

Rumah Donghae ..

"Gomawo Oppa, Minho telah mengantarku!" ucap Donghae ketika hendak turun.

Siwon memegang lengan Donghae ketika yeoja itu hendak turun.

"Waeyo ?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti, Siwon memberi kode dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di pipi, Donghae yang mengerti maksud namjachingunya itu mendengus pelan, kemudian mengecup pippinya sekilas.

"Ish,, kalian menjijikkan!" sergah Minho ketika Donghae mencium pipi Siwon, Siwon mendelik kesal pada Minho.

"Sudahkan ?" tanya Donghae tidak membalas pernyataan Minho.

"Ne, chagi." Siwon tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" pesan Donghae.

"Ne, kau juga hati-hati di rumah chagiya!"

"Ne." jawab Donghae singkat kemudian memasuki rumahnya.

Di rumah Minho ..

"Minho-ah!" panggil Siwon ketika Minho hendak turun.

"Waeyo ?" tanya Minho, ia tidak jadi turun dari mobil Siwon.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Balas Siwon, perasaan Minho mulai tidak enak.

"Nanti saja ya hyung! Aku ada urusan!" seru Minho, sedetik kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Siwon menuju rumahnya.

Siwon yang hendak memanggil adik sepupnya itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ada apa dengannya ?" gumamnya pelan, setelahnya ia melajukan mobilnya menuju kediamannya sendiri.

Kediaman keluarga Choi …

"Minho-ah, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu ?" tanya Siwon lewat sambungan telephone.

"Tanya apa hyung ?" respon Minho malas.

"Bagaimana hubungan Donghae chagi dengan namja yang bernama Kim Kibum itu ?" tanya Siwon to the point.

Minho teringat dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat tadi di taman belakang sekolah,,

'Kenapa Siwon hyung harus bertanya ini sih ?' batinnya bingung.

"Minho-ah ? Kau masih disana ?" panggil Siwon merasa tak mendapat tanggapan dari Minho.

"I..Itu.." Minho tergagap.

"Itu apa ?" tuntut Siwon tidak mengerti, saat ini ia tengah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tadi aku melihat keduanya berciuman uppss." Minho menutup mulut lancangnya itu.

"Mwoooo ?" Siwon tersentak kaget.

"Eh bukan hyung,, bukan itu maksudku!" Minho meralat ucapannya, tapi sepertinya Siwon tidak mempercayainya.

"Jangan berbohong Choi Minho!" geram Siwon.

"A..aku juga tidak tahu, aku melihat dari jauh. Siapa tahu saja yeoja yang dicium Kibum sunbae bukan Donghae noona,, tidak mungkin kan Donghae noona berselingkuh ?" Minho berusaha menenangkan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Ah ya, kau benar juga Minho-ah! Tidak mungkin dia seperti itu!" Siwon akhirnya percaya, Minho menghela nafas lega. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Siwon kali ini.

'Syukurlah.' Batin Minho tenang.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu telephone-nya kututup ne ?"

"Oh iya hyung, gewenchana!" balas Minho, kemudian sambungan telephone itupun terputus.

Rumah Donghae ..

Drrt .. drrtt

Getaran ponsel Donghae mengalihkan perhatian sang pemilik ponsel dari buku pelajaran Sejarah Korea yang dibacanya.

"Kibum ?" gumamnya.

"Yeosebo ?" jawabnya mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Sedang apa ?" tanya Kibum tersenyum walaupun ia tahu Donghae tidak akan melihatnya.

"Sedang membaca buku. Waeyo ?" jawab dan tanya Donghae ikut tersenyum.

"Apa aku mengganggumu ?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aniya." Jawab Donghae singkat.

"bagaimana dengan aksi bolosmu tadi ?" lanjut Donghae kemudian.

"Ternyata sekali-kali membolos menyenangkan juga! Hahahahaha."

"hahaha,, kalau kau yang membolos, kuyakin nilaimu akan tetap bagus Kibum-ah!" seru Donghae.

"Ish,, kau bisa saja!" timpal Kibum, ia merasa wajahnya memanas mendengar kalimat pujian dari Donghae.

"Mianhae Kibum-ah! Aku harus belajar untuk tes Sejarah Korea besok." Sesal Donghae.

"Gewenchana Donghae-ah! Hwaiting!"

"Ne, gomawo Kibum-ah!"

"Saranghae Lee Donghae."

"Eh ?"

"Waeyo ?"

"Aniya."

"Apa balasanmu eoh ?" Kibum menanti jawaban Donghae dengan perasaan was-was.

"Nado." Jawab Donghae dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, kemudian ia menutup sambungan telephone Kibum.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ponsel Donghae kembali bergetar. Donghae yang mengira itu Kibum dan ia kini sibuk membaca bukunya pun langsung menekan tombol hijau dan menaruhnya di telinga.

"Ada apa lagi Kibum-ah ?" tanya Donghae langsung.

JLEEEB

"Kibum ? ini Aku Siwon Hae-ya!" Sungut orang yang menelphone itu yang ternyata adalah Siwon.

Donghae terkejut, dilihatnya nama yang menghubunginya saat ini, benar saja 'Siwon Oppa' menelphonenya sekarang.

"Kibum itu siapa huh ?" tanya Siwon –pura-pura tidak tahu, di dalam pertanyaannya terselip rasa cemburu.

"Dia temanku oppa." Jawab Donghae, ia bingung kenapa ia merasa gugup sekarang ?

"Aigooo,, oppa cemburu eoh ?" lanjut Donghae kemudian tertawa hambar.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau ada acara malam ini ?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku harus belajar untuk tes besok oppa!" jawab Donghae menolak, ia memiliki firasat bahwa Siwon akan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat malam ini.

"malam iniii saja, kamu mau kan makan malam dengan oppa ?" bujuk Siwon.

"Tapi,,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Oppa akan menjemputmu jam tujuh! Dandan yang cantik eoh ?" Siwon berkata mutlak.

"Baiklah oppa." Setuju Donghae pasrah.

Malam hari ..

"Sudah lama menunggu ?" tanya Siwon setelah Donghae memasuki mobilnya.

"Tidak oppa." Jawab Donghae tersenyum.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini chagiya!" puji Siwon. Donghae mengenakan kaos V neck berwarna merah jambu lengan panjang dengan rok jins biru beberapa senti di atas lutut, bando berbahan jins biru yang menghiasi kepalanya, serta sepatu setinggi tujuh centi meter berwarna sama dengan kaosnya.

"Gomawo oppa, oppa juga semakin tampan saja malam ini!" Donghae balas memuji.

"Cheomna Hae-ya!" kemudian mobil Siwon pun melaju ke sebuah restoran bintang lima.

Donghae dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan restoran yang berada di depannya saat ia keluar dari mobil Siwon.

"oppa tidak salah mau makan disini ?" tanya Donghae ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa Hae-ya ?" Siwon balik bertanya.

"Dari luar saja terlihat kalau makanan di restoran ini pasti sangaaat mahal!" seru Donghae lucu, Siwon tersenyum

"Gewenchana, kajja masuk!" Siwon menarik lengan Donghae memasuki restoran tersebut.

"Mau pesan apa chagiya ?" tanya Siwon ramah pada yeoja di depannya.

"Terserah oppa!" jawab Donghae yang masih mengedarkan pandangan di sekitarnya.

"Steak-nya dua, orange jus-nya satu dan cappuccino-nya satu!." pesan Siwon pada pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Ada lagi ?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Siwon ramah.

"Chagiya, oppa mau ke toilet sebentar, tunggu disini eoh ?" tanya Siwon mengembalikan perhatian Donghae padanya, setelah pelayan itu pergi dari meja mereka.

"Ne, tentu saja oppa." Jawabnya tersenyum kemudian kembali memandang sekeliling dengan mata polosnya. Alih-alih pergi ke toilet, Siwon pergi ke tempat pembuat minuman.

"Tolong berikan ini pada orange jus pesanan meja nomor 15!" perintah Siwon menyerahkan sebungkus serbuk berwarna putih.

"Itu apa tuan ?" selidik pelayan itu.

"Ini bukan racun, hanya obat perangsang." Siwon mengambil pisau yang ada di meja, disayatnya bungkusan itu dan dicobanya.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenpa kan ?" Siwon berusaha meyakinkan pelayan itu, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan menyelipkan di saku baju pelayan tersebut.

"Berikan seperempat sendok the saja! Jangan terlalu banyak! Arra ?"

"Baiklah tuan!" senyum pelayan itu merekah, Siwon menyerigai.

TBC

Bagaimana ?

Chap ini khusus untuk ulang tahun Lee Donghae #prok prok prok

Review please,, saran-saran sangat diperlukan untuk FF yang penuh kekurangan ini.

Terima kasih buat yang mereview chap 7.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Love and Tears

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KiHae or SiHae ?

Cast : Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Young Woon.

Rate : T semi M untuk chap ini

Genre : drama, romance

Summary : kisah Donghae yang memiliki namjachingu dingin yang bernama Kibum. Apakah Donghae akan menyerah dan meninggalkan Kibum yang tak pernah peduli padanya ?

Warning : GS, cerita pasaran, membosankan, author baru …

Sebelumnya …

"_Chagiya, oppa mau ke toilet sebentar, tunggu disini eoh ?" tanya Siwon mengembalikan perhatian Donghae padanya, setelah pelayan itu pergi dari meja mereka._

"_Ne, tentu saja oppa." Jawabnya tersenyum kemudian kembali memandang sekeliling dengan mata polosnya. Alih-alih pergi ke toilet, Siwon pergi ke tempat pembuat minuman._

"_Tolong berikan ini pada orange jus pesanan meja nomor 15!" perintah Siwon menyerahkan sebungkus serbuk berwarna putih._

"_Itu apa tuan ?" selidik pelayan itu._

"_Ini bukan racun, hanya obat perangsang." Siwon mengambil pisau yang ada di meja, disayatnya bungkusan itu dan dicobanya._

"_Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kan ?" Siwon berusaha meyakinkan pelayan itu, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan menyelipkan di saku baju pelayan tersebut._

"_Berikan seperempat sendok teh saja! Jangan terlalu banyak! Arra ?"_

"_Baiklah tuan!" senyum pelayan itu merekah, Siwon menyerigai._

Chapter 9

Tepat ketika Siwon menduduki tempat di depan Donghae, pesanan mereka datang.

"Silahkan dinikmati tuan dan nona!" Sapa pelayan itu ramah.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Siwon dan Donghae tidak kalah ramah.

Donghae memperhatikan minumannya, entahlah ia merasa tidak berselera.

"Gewenchana ? apa kau tidak suka minumannya ? lebih baik kau pesan lagi." Ketika Siwon hendak memanggil pelayan, Donghae melarangnya.

"Aniya oppa, aku suka kok!" ucap Donghae tersenyum, diminumnya orange jus itu kemudian beralih ke steaknya.

Siwon memperhatikan yeoja itu ketika Donghae yang sesekali menyesap minumannya. Ketika minuman itu telah habis setengah, ia kembali menyerigai.

'Kau milikku Lee Donghae!' batinnnya penuh kemenangan.

Lima belas menit kemudian ..

Donghae menggenggam erat garpu dan pisau yang ada di tangannya. Ia pejamkan matanya dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Gewenchana chagi ?" Siwon –sengaja memegang tangan Donghae. Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar di tubuhnya, Donghae langsung menyentakkan tangan Siwon.

"Waeyo ?" tanya Siwon pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Bisakah kita pergi dari sini sekarang oppa ? tubuhku terasa panas, jalan-jalan sebentar mencari udara segar kurasa tidak masalah." Jujur Donghae.

"Baiklah.." Setuju Siwon kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk membayar makanan keduanya.

Diluar restoran ..

"Aigoo,, biasanya kan oppa yang merangkulmu. Kenapa sekarang kau yang mendekapku erat begini Donghae-ya ?" seru Siwon karena Donghae memeluknya dengan erat meski mereka tengah berjalan menuju mobil Siwon.

"Diamlah oppa!" Sepertinya Donghae lebih senang tidak banyak bicara malam ini.

Kini Siwon maupun Donghae tengah berada di dalam mobil, Siwon melirik Donghae yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan sayu, membuat Siwon semakin gemas dengan yeojachingunya itu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu hhmm ?" tanya Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, dapat dilihatnya wajah Donghae yang berkeringat.

"Jangan.. menggodaku.. eoh !" Jawab Donghae dengan terengah-engah, persis seperti ikan yang tersesat di darat, Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku chagiya ?" bisik Siwon seduktif dan mengecup telinga Donghae, berhasil membuat yeoja itu mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan!" Siwon melajukan mobilnya menuju kediamannya sendiri.

Kediaman Keluarga Choi ..

Siwon dengan sigap mengeluarkan Donghae dari mobilnya dan membawa yeoja setengah sadar itu ke dalam rumahnya. Sebelum menjemput Donghae, ia sudah berpesan pada seluruh pelayan di rumahnya agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya malam ini jika tidak mau mendapat masalah besar darinya.

Cklek

Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Ia berbalik, diperhatikannya wajah dan leher Donghae yang dipenuhi keringat, ia kembali menyerigai ketika Donghae mendekatinya dengan pandangan sayunya.

"Sentuh aku, kumohon!" pintanya menyentuh dada bidang Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan tangan Donghae dan menjauhinya ketika yeoja itu mulai melepas kancing kemejanya.

"Aku milikmu!" Donghae mendekap Siwon dari belakang dengan nafas memburu.

"Jinjja ?" tanya Siwon berbalik menatap mata sayu Donghae yang memohon minta disentuh olehnya, Donghae mengangguk lemah.

"Kau yang meminta Lee Donghae!" Seru Siwon penuh kemenangan.

Detik berikutnya Siwon tersenyum, dikecupnya bibir Donghae perlahan yang dibalas sama oleh yeoja itu.

Ciuman panas itupun terjadi, berkali-kali mereka melakukannya karena Donghae yang memukul bahunya ketika yeoja itu kehabisan nafas.

Disela-sela ciuman itu, tangan nista Siwon dengan bebas menggerayangi tubuh sang yeoja manis, jangan lupakan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Donghae yang membuat Siwon semakin bernafsu saja untuk mengerjai tubuh itu.

Siwon perlahan meletakkan Donghae di atas ranjangnya, dipandangnya sejenak wajah menggoda yeojachingunya itu, tangan kirinya sibuk meremas kedua buah dada ranum itu bergantian, saat ini Donghae hanya mengenakan roknya, kaos yang tadi dipakainya telah Siwon lempar secara asal.

Donghae menggelinjang dan semakin mendesah hebat ketika tangan kanan Siwon menyusup ke dalam roknya dan bermain selangkangannya.

"Jangan aahh menghhgodaku aahh laaggiih !" Jerit Donghae frustasi, ia merasa Siwon terlalu lamban ke 'acara inti', membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

Siwon memainkan klitorisnya, ia merasa selangkangan yeoja itu sudah sangat basah dan siap disetubuhi saat ini.

Ketika Siwon hendak menurunkan celana dalam yeoja itu, ponsel Donghae begetar.

Entah dapat kekuatan dan akal sehat darimana, Donghae menyentakkan tangan Siwon yang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Diangkatnya telephone itu dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Yeoseboo ?"

"…"

"MWOOO ?" jinnja ? sekarang mereka dimana ?" jerit Donghae panik.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Siwon ketika sambungan telephone telah terputus.

"Orang tuaku kecelakaan oppa, mereka ada di rumah sakit!" Siwon yang merasa kasihan akan kepanikan yeoja itu berusah menekan nafsunya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pakaian Donghae yang ia buang tadi, dipungutnya pakaian atas Donghae yang ada di sisi ranjang dan diserahkannya pada yeoja itu.

"Cepat pakai! Kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang!" perintahnya yang langsung dikerjakan Donghae.

Di rumah sakit ..

"Eomma Appa!" Panggil Donghae bergantian pada orang tuanya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka dokter ?" tanya Siwon pada dokter yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawat tersebut.

"Tidak terlalu parah, lusa mereka sudah boleh pulang." Sahut Dokter itu, Siwon mengangguk, perlahan didekatinya Donghae kemudian mendekap yeoja itu.

"Tenanglah, mereka tidak apa-apa!" bujuknya membelai lembut punggung yeoja yang berada di dekapannya kini.

"Sudahlah chagiya!" bujuknya lagi membelai rambut panjang donghae dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Euungghh.." lenguh Kangin –appa Donghae terdengar.

"Appa! Appa sudah sadar ? apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi Appa ?"tanya Donghae tidak sabar pada Appanya dengan air mata yang berlinang di kedua pipinya.

"Hae-ah,, bagaimana dengan keadaan Eomma-mu ?" tanya kangin pada Donghae, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"Eomma belum sadar Appa hiks." Isak Donghae.

"Sudahlah chagi! Sebentar lagi Leeteuk ahjumma dan Kangin ahjussi akan sembuh!" hibur Siwon lagi merangkul Donghae.

"Siwon ?" tanya Kangin bingung akan kehadiran putra temannya dan panggilan 'chagi' darinya untuk Donghae.

"Iya ahjussi, ini aku Siwon." Jawab Siwon sopan dan tersenyum, ia masih merangkul Donghae.

"Jeongmal gomawo Siwon-ah telah menemani putriku." Kangin tersenyum. Kau tidak tahu saja Lee Kangin, bahwa namja di depanmu itu HAMPIR menodai putri kesayanganmu!

"Cheomna ahjussi .." Sahut Siwon.

Beberapa saat kemudian ..

"Kau pulanglah Hae. Rumah sakit tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu!" bujuk Kangin tapi Donghae menggeleng, membuat Kangin menghela nafas.

"Biar aku yang bicara padanya ahjussi." Seru Siwon akhirnya, ia sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton perdebatan appa dan aegya itu.

"Ne, lakukanlah Siwonnie." Siwon pun menarik lengan Donghae dan membawanya ke lorong Rumah Sakit yang cukup sepi.

"Orang tuamu tidak apa-apa. Kita lanjutkan yang tadi eoh ?" Siwon mencium bibir itu kemudian melumatnya. Donghae kembali mendesah saat tangan terlatih sang namja menyingkap roknya kemudian memasukkan tangannya untuk membelai area paling sensitive ditubuh yeojachingunya itu.

"Bounce to you Bounce to you nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae jabhil sudo eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol." Ponsel Siwon berdering, mengganggu kegiatan keduanya. Dengan kesal diangkat telephone itu.

"Yeosebo Appa ?" tanya Siwon pada Appanya yang menelphone.

"Siwon-ah cepat pulang! Ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan padamu nak!" perintah Appanya.

"Aku sedang sibuk! Jangan ganggu aku!" jawab Siwon ketus kemudian memutuskan sambungan telephonenya secara sepihak. Kembali ditatapnya Donghae yang begitu menggoda dimatanya.

Dilumatnya lagi bibir itu, kedua tangannya kini sibuk bermain di buah dada ranum yang masih terbungkus kaos dan bra serta belum pernah disentuh siapapun –kecuali Donghae dan juga dirinya.

"Bounce to you Bounce to you nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae jabhil sudo eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol." Ponsel Siwon kembali berdering tapi tidak dihiraukannya. Tidak lama kemudian Donghae mendorong tubuhnya karena ponsel Siwon yang begitu berisik, bisa saja deringan ponsel Siwon membuat orang lain mendatangi lorong yang sepi ini.

"Angkatlah dulu! Aku tidak mau orang-orang mengetahui apa yang kita lakukan disini!" rajuk Donghae, Siwon mengangkat telephone itu dan ,,

"Yak! Choi Siwon! Sejak kapan kau berani melawan appamu eoh ? cepat pulang!" teriak appanya di seberang, Siwon menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya begitu mendengar teriakan tidak bermutu yang keluar dari mulut appanya,, ia jauh lebih menyukai suara desahan Donghae yang memanggil namanya.

'Dosis obat perangsang yang kuberikan pada Donghae tidak terlalu tinggi bahkan bisa dibilang rendah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kurasa jika aku melepaskannya walaupun hasratnya belum terpenuhi.' Siwon membatin.

"Arraso aku pulang!" balas Siwon kemudian kembali memutuskan sambungan telephonenya dengan kesal.

"aku harus pulang." ucapnya lembut sembari membelai pipi mulus milik yeojachingunya, berbanding terbalik saat berbicara dengan appanya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali ? aku menginginkanmu!" rengek Donghae.

"Mianhae, besok oppa janji akan menemuimu dan 'melakukannya' eoh ?" bujuk Siwon, Donghae mengangguk dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Kau ingin kuantar pulang ?" tanyanya lagi, Donghae menggeleng.

"Ani, aku ingin menemani appa dan eomma." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, jaga mereka baik-baik dan jangan nakal eoh ?" Siwon menyentil hidung Donghae.

"Euuhhm." Donghae mengangguk. Mereka kembali berciuman sebelum akhirnya Siwon benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

Di ruang rawat KangTeuk ..

"Kau tidak pulang Hae-ah ?" tanya kangin ketika Donghae kembali memasuki kamar rawatnya.

"Ani, aku ingin menemani appa dan eomma saja disini!" sahutnya keras kepala.

"Pulanglah! Besok kau harus sekolah, sepulang sekolah baru kau menjenguk kami!" pinta Kangin lagi tapi Donghae tetap menggeleng.

"Lee Donghae pulang!" bentak Kangin membuat Donghae ciut nyalinya.

"Baiklah appa! Aku pulang!" sahutnya kemudian dengan kesal karena appanya telah mengusirnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" teriak Kangin kemudian tersenyum kecil karena kelakuan putri tunggalnya itu.

Donghae telah keluar dari Rumah Sakit, ia sedang menunggu taksi yang lewat.

"Donghae ?" Kibum menghentikan motornya tepat di depan yeoja itu.

"Sedang apa disini ? siapa yang sakit ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Orang tuaku Kibum-ah." Jawab Donghae.

"Kau ingin pulang ? ikutlah denganku! Tidak baik yeoja sendirian malam-malam begini!" seru Kibum seraya menyerahkan helm pada Donghae.

"Euuumm, baiklah!" Donghae mengambil helm itu dan memakainya, setelahnya ia menaiki motor Kibum.

Kibum terus tersenyum selama perjalanan menuju rumah Donghae, karena yeoja itu memeluk pinggangnya dengan sangat erat, apalagi Donghae menempelkan kepalanya di punggung Kibum, terkadang menaruh kepalanya di bahu namja itu sehingga Kibum dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

Rumah Donghae ..

"Gomawo telah mengantarku Kibum-ah!" ucap Donghae ketika berhadapan dengan Kibum.

"Cheomna Donghae-ah!" balas Kibum.

'Kenapa matanya terlihat sayu begitu ? Apa dia sudah sangat mengantuk ? ' batin Kibum.

Kibum turun dari motornya, didekatinya Donghae untuk mengamati wajah Donghae dengan mata sayu yang membuatnya tergoda.

Dikecupnya bibir itu lembut, Donghae membalasnya. Kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas, tangan Donghae kini berada di tengkuk Kibum untuk memperdalam ciumannya, begitupun dengan Kibum yang memegang kedua pipi yeoja itu dengan tujuan sama.

Beberapa menit berlalu, keduanya memisahkan diri dengan wajah memerah dan nafas tersengal-sengal. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Donghae sehingga ia kembali mencium namja tampan itu dalam ciuman panas. Apa Donghae masih dibawah pengaruh obat perangsang yang diberikan Siwon ?

"Ingin masuk ke dalam ?" tanya Donghae setelah ciuman keduanya berakhir seraya mempermainkan kancing kemeja Kibum.

Kibum menunduk dan melihat dua kancing atas kemejanya yang terlepas karena perbuatan yeoja di depannya, "Kau yang menawarkan!" ucapnya kemudian tersenyum nakal.

Disinilah mereka berada, di ruang tamu Donghae dimana sang yeoja berada dibawah tubuh sang namja.

"Aaaahh ya disana aah" Racau Donghae ketika jemari Kibum bermain di klitorisnya.

"Kau ingin lebih dari ini chagiya ?" bisik Kibum tepat ditelinga Donghae, Donghae mengangguk, Kibum menyerigai.

"kalau begitu tunjukkan dimana kamarmu!" perintahnya kemudian menciumi leher yeoja itu.

"Ikut aku!" jawab Donghae.

Sepertinya Kim Kibum harus berterima kasih pada Choi Siwon dan Lee Kangin,, karena atas 'jasa' dua namja itulah, Kibum mendapat kado yang sangat berharga di usianya yang masih tujuh belas tahun.

TBC

Taraaaa

Apakah ada yang menyangka NC KiHae ?

Jangan-jangan mengira SiHae semua lagi ini ? hayo ngaku !

Jiwa KiHae shipperku muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung mendominasi pikiranku saat adegan SiHae sekaligus mengacaukan adegan sihae yang ada di otakku.

Ini aslinya Donghae yang ulang tahun, kok Kibum yang dapat hadiah sih ?

Mian jika chap ini mengecewakan karena mungkin bisa ditebak sendiri …

Review please,, saran-saran sangat membantu untuk ff ini ….

Terima kasih yang mereview chap 8


	10. Chapter 10

heheTitle : Love and Tears

Author : Nazimah Elfish

Pair : KiHae or SiHae ?

Cast : Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Young Woon.

Rate : T

Genre : drama, romance

Summary : kisah Donghae yang memiliki namjachingu dingin yang bernama Kibum. Apakah Donghae akan menyerah dan meninggalkan Kibum yang tak pernah peduli padanya ?

Warning : GS, cerita pasaran, membosankan

Datang lagi membawa lanjutannya, maaf b aru bisa update yang ini …

Sebelumnya …

"_Ingin masuk ke dalam ?" tanya Donghae setelah ciuman keduanya berakhir seraya mempermainkan kancing kemeja Kibum._

_Kibum menunduk dan melihat dua kancing atas kemejanya yang terlepas karena perbuatan yeoja di depannya, "Kau yang menawarkan!" ucapnya kemudian tersenyum nakal._

_Disinilah mereka berada, di ruang tamu Donghae dimana sang yeoja berada dibawah tubuh sang namja._

"_Aaaahh ya disana aah" Racau Donghae ketika jemari Kibum bermain di klitorisnya._

"_Kau ingin lebih dari ini chagiya ?" bisik Kibum tepat ditelinga Donghae, Donghae mengangguk, Kibum menyerigai._

"_kalau begitu tunjukkan dimana kamarmu!" perintahnya kemudian menciumi leher yeoja itu._

"_Ikut aku!" jawab Donghae._

_Sepertinya Kim Kibum harus berterima kasih pada Choi Siwon dan Lee Kangin,, karena atas 'jasa' dua namja itulah, Kibum mendapat kado yang sangat berharga di usianya yang masih tujuh belas tahun._

Chapter 10

Skip time …

Keesokan paginya …

"Euungh …" Lenguh Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aaauuu …" Ringisnya merasakan nyeri di bagian tersensitive tubuhnya. Ia melihat sekitar, dan ia mengenali jika itu kamarnya.

PLUK

"Eh?" Donghae terkejut merasakan sebuah tangan lain yang berada di tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya siapa pemilik tangan itu dan

"Aaaaaaaa …" jeritnya ketika mendapati seorang namja yang tidur tengkurap disebelahnya.

"Ish …" rutuk Namja itu yang tak lain adalah Kibum mendengar jeritan yang mengganggu tidur indahnya.

"Ya! Kim Kibum apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pekik Donghae menggelungkan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepala.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" pekiknya lagi.

"Aku?" sahut Kibum yang nyawanya belum terkumpul semua.

"Bukankah kita melakukannya suka sama suka?" lanjutnya yang merupakan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Eh?" Donghae kebingungan.

"A..Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" sergahnya dengan wajah kesalnya. Kibum memutar matanya malas.

"Kau yang mengajakku kemari, Ini kamarmu bukan?" tanyanya santai.

Donghae terdiam, 'ini memang kamarku, jadi yang semalam itu… nyata?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Hangat dirasakan Donghae ketika Kibum yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih untuk yang semalam, semalam adalah malam terindahku!" ucap Kibum masih memeluk Donghae kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Masih ada waktu sekolah chagiya, kau mau kita sekolah atau melanjutkan yang semalam hhmm?" tanya Kibum tersenyum.

"Sekolah …" gumam Donghae.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Chagi." Setelahnya Kibum mencium pucuk kepala Donghae.

Kini Kibum sibuk memunguti pakaiannya sendiri dengan Donghae yang mengalihkan wajahnya dari tubuh polos Kibum.

"Chagiya …" desah Kibum berniat menggoda Donghae.

"Pakai pakaianmu di kamar mandi!" sahut Donghae yang wajahnya telah memerah.

Kibum terkekeh geli, dengan cepat ia melesat menuju kamar mandi membuat Donghae dapat bernafas lega.

"Jadi… dia telah mengambil kegadisanku?" lirihnya kemudian menghela nafas pasrah.

Di sekolah …

Donghae merutuki pilihan untuk bersekolah hari ini, ia merasa tidak mood untuk mendengarkan semua penjelasan Sansongneim yang membuatnya semakin pusing saja.

"Hae-ya, gewenchana?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Ah ne, gewenchana Hyukkie!" sahut Donghae tersenyum manis yang dipaksakan olehnya.

"Eh? Kau aneh." Tanggap Eunhyuk yang memang merasa aneh melihat teman sebangkunya itu tidak ceria seperti biasanya, ditambah dengan senyum manis yang dipaksakan olehnya.

"eeuuum, Hyukkie?" panggil Donghae.

"Iya Hae?" tanggap Eunhyuk menoleh pada Donghae yang kini memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Kau pernah melakukan 'itu'?" tanyanya lirih.

"Maksudmu? itu apa?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya dengan kening berkerut, ia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Donghae.

Donghae meringis pelan, "tidak jadi Hyukkie." Setelahnya Donghae merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena hampir saja ia menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan dengan Kibum semalam.

"Hae-ya kau kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Tidak ada!" sergah Donghae.

"Bohong! Itu apa? Memangnya kau melakukan apa?" tanyanya agak berteriak membuat perhatian siswa-siswi yang ada di kelas menoleh padanya.

Donghae menutup mulut Eunhyuk, "tidak ada! Mianhae!" ucap Donghae tersenyum pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

Donghae baru bernafas lega dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Eunhyuk ketika teman-teman satu kelasnya sudah tidak menoleh ke arah EunHae.

"Sakit Hae-ya!" rutuk Eunhyuk menatap kesal Donghae.

"Salahmu sendiri!" tanggap Donghae tidak kalah kesal.

"Jadi kau melakukan apa hhmm?" tanya Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat penasaran. Donghae melirik Eunhyuk malas.

"Hae-ya?" Eunhyuk tetap kekeh bertanya pada Donghae.

"Park Sansongneim sudah datang, jangan bertanya lagi!" jawab Donghae ketus membuat bibir Eunhyuk mengerucut.

Istirahat …

"Hae-ya ayo ke kantin!" ajak Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae.

"Baiklah." Sahut Donghae, mereka segera keluar dari kelas.

"Kibum?" gumam Donghae, ia berhenti berjalan membuat Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya.

"Memang ada apa dengannya?" Eunhyuk menimpali.

"Tidak ada! Kau ke kantin saja duluan, aku ingin ke perpustakaan dulu!" tanpa mendengar tanggapan dari Eunhyuk Donghae segera meninggalkannya.

Perpustakaan …

Donghae kembali merutuki pilihannya yang salah yang malah semakin menyusahkan dirinya.

'Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan perpustakaan adalah tempatnya Kibum?' rutuknya dalam hati. Ia bersembunyi di balik rak buku, tidak ingin dilihat oleh Kibum yang kini berada di dekat pintu keluar masuknya pengunjung perpustakaan.

'Cepatlah menjauh dari sana Kim Kibum!' rutuknya lagi dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum melihat Kibum yang perlahan menjauhi pintu dengan membolak-balikkan buku di tangannya.

"Donghae noona?" panggil Minho yang berhasil membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan pintu keluar.

"Donghae?" kali ini Donghae meringis mendengar Kibum yang memanggil namanya. Perlahan Donghae berbalik menghadap dua namja yang merupakan hoobae-nya itu. Dilihatnya dua namja itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya, Donghae tersenyum canggung.

"Aku ingin ke kantin, anneyoung!" setelahnya Donghae kembali memutar arah dan berjalan cepat menyusul Eunhyuk di kantin.

"Eh? Noona?" Minho mengerutkan kening melihat Donghae yang meninggalkannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Minho menoleh pada Kibum yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Donghae.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Kibum cuek dengan senyuman penuh arti miliknya.

Minho mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli ketika Kibum juga meninggalkannya.

Pulang sekolah …

Donghae lagi-lagi berbalik arah ketika dilihatnya Siwon yang menjemputnya seperti biasa.

"Itu Donghae?" Siwon keluar dari mobilnya karena Donghae yang malah menjauhinya.

"Donghae-ah, sedang apa hhm?" tanya Siwon yang telah mencekal lengan Donghae. Donghae berbalik dengan tersenyum canggung, "ti…tidak ada." Jawabnya tergagap.

Siwon tersenyum, "ayo ikut denganku!" kemudian menarik lengan Donghae agar mengikutinya.

"Aku ingin ke rumah sakit!" seru Donghae, Siwon berhenti.

"Baiklah." Jawab Siwon tersenyum membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum

Di Rumah Sakit …

"Eomma! Appa! Anneyoung!" sapa Donghae ceria melihat Leeteuk yang telah sadar, dibelakangnya ada Siwon yang membawa keranjang berisi buah-buahan yang mereka beli sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit tadi.

"Eomma bogoshippo!" Donghae memeluk Leeteuk erat.

"Ne, nado bogoshippo chagi!" sahut Leeteuk membalas pelukan Donghae.

"Bagaimana keadaan eomma?" tanya Donghae.

"Gewenchana chagi." Jawabnya mengusap kepala sang putri yang beberapa hari ini tidak dijumpainya.

"Oppaahh …" lenguh Donghae di sela ciumannya ketika tangan Siwon mulai menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Hen..tih..kaann." lanjutnya lagi tapi Siwon yang seolah menulikan pendengarannya hingga Donghae berhasil melepaskan diri dari Siwon dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan namja itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Tapi Siwon kembali menjepit tubuh Donghae dengan tembok rumah sakit yang sedang sepi. Kembali dikecup dan dilumatnya bibir itu dengan tangannya yang bergerak liar menggerayangi tubuh Donghae.

Donghae tersentak kaget merasa tangan namja itu yang mengelus bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dilakukannya semalam sebelum bersama Kibum.

Deg

Samar-samar Donghae teringat, teringat apa yang hampir ia lakukan bersama Siwon semalam.

PLAAK

Siwon meringis pelan ketika Donghae yang menampar pipi kanannya.

"Apa yang Oppa rencanakan padaku semalam?" tanya Donghae penuh penekanan di setiap katanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku …"

"Jawab Oppa!" tuntut Donghae tapi Siwon tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Donghae menyeka air matanya, "kita putus!" setelahnya ia meninggalkan Siwon.

"Jeongmal mianhae, aku bisa jelaskan Hae-ya!" seru Siwon mendekap Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng, "tidak perlu oppa, lepaskan aku!" tolak Donghae mencoba melepaskan dekapan Siwon yang justru semakin erat mendekapnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Donghae.

"Tidak!" jawab Siwon

"Lepaskan hiks… hiks…" Siwon melepas dekapannya kemudian menatap wajah Donghae yang menangis dan menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan menjemputku lagi di sekolah!" Setelahnya Donghae meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terpaku menatap punggung yeoja itu.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah …

Donghae menatap buku pelajaran di depannya frustasi, ujian akhir membuat kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Ia menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk yang terlihat sama frustasi dengannya.

"Aku ingin keluar!" seru Donghae akhirnya, ia merasa kepalanya akan pecah jika terus berada di dalam kelas. Lagipula Sansongneim ada urusan diluar, jadi siapa yang dapat melarangnya? Tidak ada.

Donghae berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah, ia terduduk di sebuah kursi taman menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Donghae-ah?" panggil seseorang, Donghae menoleh dan menadapati Kibum yang tersenyum padanya. Kibum kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae.

Hening …

Itulah yang melanda keduanya, Kibum menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Donghae yang pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan.

"Noona?" panggilnya kemudian.

"Hmm?" gumam Donghae sebagai jawaban. Kibum menggenggam jemarinya erat.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae,, jadilah yeojachinguku." Pintanya membuat Donghae tertegun.

Donghae tersenyum, "beri aku waktu Kibum-ah. Ujian kelulusanku semakin dekat dan aku tidak mau gagal." Jelas Donghae berharap Kibum mengerti ucapannya.

Kibum tersenyum, "aku akan menunggu jawabanmu noona."

Tiga bulan kemudian …

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berpelukan bahagia mengetahui mereka lulus ujian akhir. Perjuangan mereka selama tiga tahun terbayar sudah dengan lulusnya mereka menghadapi ujian yang menentukan nasib mereka di SM High School.

Kibum datang membawa rangkaian bunga mawar merah di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu noona." Ucap Kibum menyerahkan rangkaian mawar itu pada Donghae.

"Gomawo Kibum-ah!" sahut Donghae tersenyum setelah menarima bunga itu.

"Saranghae Lee Donghae. Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" Kibum berlutut di hadapan Donghae membuat perhatian siswa-siswi kelas dua belas menatap mereka.

Kibum semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika para sunbae mendukungnya dengan mengucapkan 'terima' berulang sambil menepukkan tangan mereka.

Donghae melihat sekitarnya, kemudian ia tersenyum menatap Kibum, "nado saranghae Kibum-ah!" jawabnya membuat semua orang yang ada disana bersorak bahagia terlebih Kibum yang kini memeluk erat Donghae.

Emmpat tahun kemudian …

"Sekarang kau boleh mencium pengantinmu." Ucap Pendeta yang menikahkan Siwon dan Eunhyuk.

Siwon dan Eunhyuk kini berhadapan, perlahan Siwon membuka tudung kepala Eunhyuk kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah istrinya.

Riuh tepuk tangan serta senyum para undangan mengiringi sesi ciuman tersebut tak terkecuali Kibum, Minho, Jinki, Ryeowook dan Yesung yang turut hadir dalam resepsi pernikahan Siwon dan Eunhyuk.

Tapi tidak dengan Donghae, ia justru pergi meninggalkan resepsi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Senyum Kibum langsung hilang melihatnya kemudian ia menyusul Donghae menuju taman yang ada di dekat Gereja tempat pernikahan berlangsung.

"Donghae-ah! Tunggu!" seru Kibum. Donghae berhenti, meskipun Donghae tidak berbalik menghadapnya tapi Kibum tahu jika yeojachingunya itu menangis, terdengar dari isakannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum menekan pikiran buruk yang berada di kepalanya kini.

"Aku sedih." Jawab Donghae.

Kibum mencelos, 'jadi benar ia masih mengharapkan Siwon?' Kibum berjalan gontai ke arah Donghae.

"Aku …" Kibum tergagap, air mata telah menggenang di pipinya.

"Aku sedih, Siwon oppa dan Eunhyuk baru setahun berpacaran tapi mereka sudah memutuskan untuk menikah. Sedangkan kita? Hubungan kita sudah berjalan empat tahun, tapi kau tidak pernah mau membicarakan pernikahan!" jelas Donghae disela isakannya.

"Eh?" Kibum terperangah mendengarnya, ia tidak habis pikir dengan kesedihan Donghae yang seolah-olah masih mengharapkan mantan namjachingunya yang telah resmi menjadi suami sahabatnya itu, ternyata karena ini?

Kibum tertawa geli, "kenapa tertawa?!" bentak Donghae melotot pada Kibum.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak sabar menjadi istriku eoh?" tanya Kibum berniat menggoda yeojachingunya.

"Ingin kembali mengulang malam pertama kita waktu itu eoh?" lanjutnya lagi berbisik seduktif di telinga Donghae, membuat yeoja itu bergidik.

Wajah Donghae memerah mengingatnya, ia memukul bahu Kibum membuat Kibum semakin tertawa.

"Aku serius Kim Kibum!" seru Donghae merajuk. Kibum menghentikan tawanya.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang padamu kalau aku belum lulus kuliah dan belum bekerja. Usiamu baru 22 tahun dan usiaku baru 21 tahun, masih banyak waktu." Jelas Kibum meremas pundak Donghae membuat bibir Donghae mengerucut mendengar penjelasan yang sudah sering di dengarnya.

Donghae kembali memunggungi Kibum, namja itu kemudian mengela nafas dan merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin, ia tersenyum memandang kotak yang sesungguhnya sudah lama ia persiapkan.

Kibum berjalan menghadap Donghae dan membuka kotak cincin yang berisi cincin bertahta berlian di dalamnya.

"Lee Donghae, maukah kau menjadi istri dari seorang Kim Kibum? Mejadi pendamping hidupnya? Ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak?" ucap Kibum menatap dalam mata Donghae.

Donghae menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia kembali menangis namun kini menangis bahagia.

"Ne, aku mau Kibummie!" jawab Donghae, Kibum tersenyum kemudian menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Donghae.

Kibum memeluk Donghae, "setelah aku lulus kuliah dan telah bekerja, aku berjanji kita akan menikah secapatnya. Arrseo?" tanya Kibum, Donghae mengangguk.

"Ne." jawabnya singkat.

"Jeongmal saranghae Kim Kibum!"

"Nado saranghae Lee Donghae, ralat Kim Donghae!" dan Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

THE END

Bagaimana untuk ending?

Nc di skip aja ya, belum mantap bikin nc..

Fanfic ini jika semakin diteruskan maka akan semakin membosankan, jadinya di END.

Ending yang cukup manis, menurutku.

Review terakhir untuk fanfic ini, please …


End file.
